Half Moon
by lainarae
Summary: Nessie is in the dark about Jake's imprinting. A short story of her realizing she loves him. Book pairings and original vamp/wolf status. Sorry for the sucky summary! This is my first fanfic, please read and review! Rated M for lang. and a little lemonaid
1. Chapter 1

I am, unfortunately, not SM so I own none of these characters. :(

Chapter 1 – Imprint

"Are you kidding me?" There was no way… I just couldn't wrap my mind around it, regardless of all the extra room for wrapping. I was dumbfounded, flabbergasted, completely boggled. "Imprint?" I looked up into my mother's golden eyes searching for further explanation.

She looked down and to the right, not meeting my gaze. "Renesmee" she sighed lightly before continuing. "I know you've heard the pack and all of your family mention _imprinting_ at some point in the past 4 years" she paused as if she was lost for words, "I know that technically you are no more than 4, but biologically, mentally, _physically_, you are a young teenager. I know from personal experience that at that age things can get confusing. New feelings, your body, hormones, insecurities…." She trailed off.

I still didn't understand what my growth could possibly have to do with any of these things she was trying to tell me. "Momma… explain it to me again, explain imprinting." I touched her cheek lightly from my place next to her on the couch and showed her the variety of emotions flowing through me at that moment.

"All members of the pack imprint darling. I'm not sure what exactly it entails, as I've obviously never imprinted on someone, so I can only imagine. But according to their descriptions, imprinting is as if you've met the other half of yourself. Everything else in the world just _stops_, the object of your imprinting is your entire world, they make the sun set, the world spin, they are your reason for being, the meaning of life." She looked up at that moment and I could see the wonder of it on my face reflected back at me in her eyes. "When they imprint they become whatever the object of their imprinting needs them to be. Protector, friend, brother, lover…, but inevitably, the major cause for imprinting is because they have found the _perfect _mate for them to carry on their shape shifting genes. Basically, when they have found the yin to their yang." She turned to me and placed her cool calming hands on mine in my lap. "You are a young woman now." She sighed and searched my face with her eyes and gently cupped my cheek with her icy hand.

I leaned my face into her palm for a moment trying to gather my thoughts, seeking more of the reassurance I felt in her touch. "I just don't understand Momma. Why are you telling me all of this?" "Why is it so important that I know what imprinting means?" "I just don't understand." I shook my head trying to make sense of everything she was telling me. I could tell there was something more she was keeping from me. My body tensed in shock. She was warning me that Jacob would imprint someday. That had to be why she was telling me these things. She was preparing me. Preparing me for losing my best friend, MY Jacob. I inhaled deeply attempting to calm my frayed nerves and the emotions running rampant through me. I'd always felt a little more than possessive of Jacob, that's just how it had _always_ been, I could never fully understand it myself, much less explain it to anyone…

"You're warning me aren't you Momma?" I looked up at her face to see a slight flicker of confusion in her eyes, before it was gone as if it was never there. "You're warning me for when it happens to Jacob." I said in a deadpan voice I barely recognized as my own. I felt her start slightly at my words before she spoke again. "Renesmee… I'm telling you these things because I want you to be prepared for anything and everything that comes your way. It's not a warning per se', just take it as knowledge honey." She looked around the room as if she could find the answer somewhere on the walls in my room. "We just want you to be happy honey."

*****************************

I went through the normal routines of my everyday life wondering what the true purpose of telling me these things could be. I was sure it was the conclusion I had come to on my own. My Jacob. I sighed and slouched farther down into the soft couch in my room. I had to stop thinking of him like that! He wouldn't always be My Jacob. Momma had proven that today with her talk of imprinting. A sudden thought struck me and I raced into my bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror examining myself closely.

Dark chocolate eyes stared back at me, Grandpa Charlie's eyes, and Momma's eyes before she had been turned. They were pretty enough I supposed. Aunt Alice always said I had lashes to die for, I leaned in closer and ran my finger over them lightly. They where long and full, framing the slight almond shape of my eyes nicely. Hmmm… nothing wrong with that. I leaned back out and further continued my evaluation of my facial features. Small pert nose like Momma's, slightly arched brows, also a little of Momma in me. Full lips, the top just slightly out of proportion with the bottom, a mixture of Momma and Daddy. Nothing wrong with any of that I decided. I was pretty, not quite the ethereal beauty that the women in my family shared, but still pretty. I took my hair out of the clip I had it in and watched it tumble down my back in curls.

I turned this way and that still in front of the mirror. Nope, nothing wrong with the uniquely colored copper curls that hung down to the small of my back. I had inherited the color from Daddy, but had Aunt Alice to thank for the length; both she and Aunt Rose had forbidden me from cutting my hair despite my constant complaints. I turned to the full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door and examined my body.

I had recently started to "fill out" as my kind and loving grandma Esme had put it. I wasn't completely comfortable with myself yet and stood staring at my body as though it were a strangers. I pulled my nightgown tighter around me so I could see the outline of everything better. My waist dipped in slightly before flaring out to gently curving hips. Nothing wrong with that… I turned sideways still keeping my nightgown pulled taut. At some point in the last month I had started getting "busty" I had heard Uncle Em quietly whisper to Aunt Rose before she had smacked him. The development of my new chest had brought on an unwanted and completely embarrassing shopping trip with Aunt Alice. I shuddered at the remembrance of the endless hours of trying on tons of lacy unmentionables. I looked back into the mirror and decided the overall effect of my new breasts and the gentle swell of my backside was pleasant enough.

Definitely not as womanly as some, but still lovely.

As I stood there evaluating myself an idea came to me. It would take some planning, and some sneaking too, I decided. But I could do it. It wouldn't be hard. I just had to play my cards right, and find out everything I possibly could. I needed to gather some "research materials" as well. The more I thought about it, the more excited I became. Aunt Alice could help me with the things I needed now, and probably the things I would need for my transformation when the time was right.

_I_ was going to become Jacobs imprint. I just had to. I would make myself over into Jacob's perfect mate. I would become his world, his reason for living. There was no way he could resist imprinting on me. I could not, _would not,_ lose My Jacob. I thought to myself as I rushed out of my bathroom and launched myself into my bed giggling. I stretched out in my bed hugging one of the many pillows, smiling contentedly, and fell asleep thinking of my plan.

*************************

I woke up the next morning to the sounds of my cell phone ringing on the bedside table. I groaned and flung an arm groggily searching for the offensive object. Finally my groping paid off and I found the horrible noise maker. I glanced at the display to see that it was Aunt Alice calling. "Aliiiiiiiiiiice, what could you possibly want so early in the morning?" I groaned. "Nessie, it's 10:30 in the morning, you should be awake and gracing us with your perky presence." "Oh, and that's Auntie Alice to you young lady!" Her voice rang like bells through the last bit of fog that surrounded my brain. I figured I had better supply her with some sort of response, before I had to suffer the wrath that is Alice. Daddy has always wondered how someone so small and pixie-like could possibly be so incredibly annoying, I was beginning to understand the comment more thoroughly as I got older. "I'm sorry Auntie Alice, you are the most amazing aunt ever, and I love you beyond imagination." I laid it on thick knowing I was going to need her help soon. Better to butter her up now before she knew what was coming. She laughed her tinkling bell laugh. "Nessie, I have a stack of magazines here waiting for you, and the latest fashion editorials as well. Now I don't know why you suddenly have an interest in these things, but I saw that you'd want them." "Care to explain missy?"

I blurted the first thing that came to mind. "I'm doing a project on the effects that the media has on body image in young girls Aunt Alice." "I just needed some research materials." I crossed my fingers quickly hoping she'd take the explanation as the truth. She was quiet for a few moments. "Ok, Nessie. Everyone is occupied today; Edward and Bella asked me to tell you they'd be gone most of the day visiting your Grandpa Charlie. Jacob is here waiting for you." I stiffened. With the excitement of last night's revelation, I had completely forgotten today was his day off and he'd be here bright and early. "Oh no, has he been there long?" I asked worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. Daddy said it always reminded him of Momma. "Don't worry Nessie, he came straight from patrol and is currently disturbing the silence with his chainsaw snoring on the couch." "Take your time, but don't be too long. It's rude darling." "Yes Ma'm." I said scrambling out of bed, heading for my bathroom. "Why don't you have Jacob help you with your project darling?" Her tone of voice sounded suspiciously knowing to me. I stopped in my tracks and made excuses to get off the phone quickly. "Ok Aunt Alice, I will. I'm going to get a shower now. I'll see you later. Love you, Bye." I flipped my phone shut and finished my rush to the bathroom.

I hurried through my shower and the brushing of my teeth knowing Jacob was at my family's home waiting for me. Yes, he may as well have completely unconscious with how deeply he sleeps, but I was anxious to get to the house to begin my _research_. I ran into my room in a towel and flung open drawers until I found what I was searching for. Jacob had mentioned going to La' Push with some of the guys in the pack later, so I was going to wear the new suit Aunt Alice had insisted I get during the unmentionables expedition. I quickly put it on and ran to make sure everything looked right in the mirror. I glanced in the mirror, ready to just quickly run back, but sharply stopped at the site in the mirror. The suit was dark emerald green bikini. I remembered being amazingly embarrassed when Alice had insisted I try it on. I wasn't used to showing so much skin. Like Momma, I was perfectly content to live in blue jeans and t-shirts.

I had obviously grown more since buying it. I certainly had more cleavage showing than I had previously. It was a halter style triangle top. I stared some more and decided the amount of cleavage wasn't _totally_ inappropriate. I rather liked it. It was what Alice would call _classily sexy._ Revealing just the right amount of goodies, without being slutty… that was definitely how Aunt Rose would put it. Daddy hated when she talked like that in front of me, but I totally loved it. I loved Aunt Rose's in your face personality. I turned around to inspect the back of the suit. Now this… this was why I had objected to the suit in the first place. Obviously I hadn't just blossomed in front, but also in back. The curves of my bottom where not covered by the tiny scrap of material. There was wayyyyy too much of the ghetto booty showing. I tied the strings on either side of the bottom tighter hoping that would make somewhat of a difference. I sighed. No such luck.

Oh well. I didn't have another suit or the time to go searching through Momma's drawers for one more suitable. I quickly ransacked my drawers and threw a pair of shorts, a tank top, the cute new thong sandals Alice had gotten me last week and a towel into my tote. I rushed out of the house and down the trail leading to the house.

I jumped across the stream behind the house and ran inside.

I could hear Jacob snoring before I had even opened the door. It did indeed sound like chainsaws. I would talk to Carlisle again about those snoring medications he had mentioned, and try to work some magic to get Jacob to actually accept them this time. Snoring like that just couldn't be healthy. I walked into the living room planning on the usual flying dive attack I did at moments like these to wake up Jacob, but was stopped by the sudden rush of emotions when I saw him.

He was mine. My Jacob. He was sprawled out hanging half off the couch. The dainty 3 cushioned crème colored antique couch just was no match for his large frame. He was easily 6'7" if not taller and well muscled also. He was wearing his usual after patrol outfit that consisted of bare feet, sweat pants, and nothing else but skin. I ran my eyes over the length of him, taking everything in. I had never really noticed before, but he was amazing. His skin was golden tan and flowed smoothly over his clearly defined muscles. I took a shaky breath and stepped closer so I could see his face. It was slightly turned into the back of the couch. He truly was beautiful, well if you could consider a man beautiful. I guess you would call it handsome, but I just thought he was beautiful. Clear golden skin, strong jaw, generous lips, slightly broad nose, dark full brows and lashes. Yes. Definitely beautiful. His jet black hair was shaggy and I could see he had a leaf in it. I laughed quietly. I had asked him to grow his hair out a few months ago after hearing Momma describe the long locks he used to have. It was currently at the length where it barely touched his shoulders. It looked great on him. So much better than the haphazard cuts he usually gave himself with Billy's rusty kitchen shears. He moved in his sleep and let out a loud snore startling me.

I quickly ran a hand over my body to make sure the suit was still in place after my run. It was. I realized then that I hadn't done anything more with my hair besides towel drying it after my shower. I ran my fingers through it quickly, hoping it wasn't too awful. It was still slightly damp. I huffed at a piece that had fallen into my face. Jacob had seen my hair every way possible by now I'm sure. What did it really matter what it looked like? It was just hair. I walked up to the couch and gently sat on the tiny bit of cushion still available to his side. I eased myself down gently so that I was lying beside him with my head in the crook of his shoulder.

This was _my spot_. He had held me here when I was infant sized, and I still continued to lie here occasionally, though less and less as I got older and matured. It irritated Daddy; he would get that horrible pinched look on his face and start massaging his temples. I was glad Daddy wasn't home. I snuggled in closer pressing my body into Jacob's side. I sighed and relaxed. This was heaven. The heat that came off his body was a welcome change to the cold iciness of the rest of my family. His body was hard like the rest of my families, but just the right kind of hard. It was like stone wrapped in a thin layer of down and velvet. I turned my nose into his skin and inhaled deeply. His scent. This was purely Jacob. The rest of my family, and all the vampires in my extended family thought he smelled like wet dog. I don't know how they could compare the warm masculine woodsy scent of him to a wet dog. I would love to have a wet dog that smelled like him anytime. I laughed lightly to myself imagining it.

Jacob turned into me like he always did. Throwing his arm around my side and pulling me closer into his warmth. He was so protective. I loved lying like this with him. I reached my hand up and gently tugged at his hair, when that didn't wake him I cupped his cheek into my palm and ran my thumb along his cheekbone. "Jacob" I whispered quietly. I could see him coming awake slowly. He began rubbing his large warm hand up and down my bare back. I stiffened a little. His touch was affecting me in ways I had never felt before. It wasn't bad, this tingling sensation his hand caused against my skin, just new and a little alarming. "Jacob." I whispered again. He inhaled deeply and smiled in his sleep. He always told me I smelled wonderful. Sunshine and sweet peaches. I smiled thinking of it and looked up into his face again. As if he felt my gaze he slowly opened his eyes. They were so dark they were almost black, as if you couldn't differentiate between the irises and the pupils, but when you looked closely you could see the warm brown speckles throughout them.

"Good morning Nessie." He said huskily turning his nose into my palm and inhaling my scent again. My heart rate hitched a little higher than its already high rhythm. What was wrong with me? This was getting aggravating. Jacob slowly ran his hand up and down my spine again. I felt his entire body tense and looked up questioningly at him. "What's wrong Jacob?" He quickly ran his hand up and down my spine once again before throwing his hand up in the air and pushing his body away from me, back into the cushions. I jumped up quickly off the couch looking this way and that at my body wondering what was wrong. Did I have something on me? Jacob quickly sat up and scooted to the cushion farthest away from me. His eyes where large and round as he stared at me. "Nessie" he whispered. "What are you wearing?" I looked down again to make sure everything was still neatly tied and in place. He kept looking at me in small glances and then at the walls. Much like Momma had done yesterday during our talk.

"Jacob, this is my bathing suit… Remember? The guys, the beach, swimming, sandcastles?" He ran a hand shakily through his hair. "Yes, Nessie I remember. But where is your other suit, you know, the one with polka dots you wore last time." We hadn't been to the beach in months. There was no way that suit was going to fit me now. "Jacooooob" I whined. "That suit is old, it doesn't fit." "Growth spurt." "Remember?" I asked exasperated. Geez, what a strange reaction. He was still doing the weird side glance thing. I got worried. "Does it look bad?" I asked him. "No, that's not it." He croaked out. I looked down at myself and asked "Are you sure?" He wasn't looking at me. "Jacob" I half yelled, "Look at me, does it look bad?" He turned his head to me and looked while I did a small turn so he could get the full view of the suit. His face was red and he was shaking slightly and looking away again when I'd made my way back to facing him.

"Jacob!" I yelled for real this time. "You weren't even looking!" He jumped when I yelled. "Yes, Nessie, it looks fine, I promise." He said, still looking every which way, but not directly _at_ me. He sighed deeply. "Did you bring more clothes?" "I need to stop for gas and I don't think your Daddy _or_ your Grandpa would want you walking around town in just a swim suit." What was his problem? I wondered. I glanced down at myself once again. I'd seen girls in town and in La'Push with much less on. Maybe he just didn't like the way _I_ looked in the suit. I rushed back into the other room to grab the shorts out of my bag. I put them on and walked back into the family room. I held my arms wide and swiveled yet again. "Does this meet your approval _Sir_?" I said with attitude. Jacob was still sitting on the couch staring at the wall. His shaking had ceased, but he was still flushed. He looked over at me starting at my toes, slowly bringing his eyes further up my body. He turned away. "A shirt Nessie? Where is your shirt?"

He really didn't like the way I looked in the suit if he was telling me to put my top on. I hung my head defeated and left again to put the tank top on. I spied the magazines on the table in the dining room. I sat in the chair and started perusing the material Alice had left for me. I had flipped through 2 magazines carelessly glancing at the pictures of super models and celebrities before Jacob walked in. He came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. I leaned forward out of his grasp. "Ness" he sighed. "You mad at me?" I made an unladylike snort in response. I didn't trust myself to answer him without crying. I had been doing admirably holding back the tears, I wasn't about to give Jacob another reason to not imprint on me. He pulled the chair next to me out and scooted it closer before sitting down.

He leaned his head forward and cocked it to the side so he could see my face better. I was hunched over the magazine pretending great interest in whatever happened to be on this particular page. "Ness. What's wrong sunshine?" I ignored him. He leaned in closer, close enough that I could feel his hot breath coming in small puffs against my cheek. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen" he whispered. I squinted my eyes glaring at the magazine. He knew I hated it when my full name was used. It made me feel as if I was a small child being scolded for some wrongdoing. He chuckled. His laugh was a deep bass that you could feel vibrating through your bones pleasantly, it was infectious. Not this time. Not for me, I was too upset with the lack of progress happening with my imprinting mission. I sensed it before I felt it… He snaked his hands out and quickly began tickling my sides. I tried to dodge away from his touch, but he was too quick. I breathed deeply in and out trying to fight the urge to laugh uncontrollably. I was _extremely _ticklish and Jacob new my every weak spot. I couldn't let him win.

I jumped up quickly causing the chair I had been sitting in to topple over backwards. Good, I thought before I ran to put the kitchen island between my horribly ticklish body and Jacobs knowing fingers. The chair would hinder his progress. _Or so I thought. _Jacob slammed up and out of his chair, jumped over the fallen chair, and was standing with his hands flat on the island opposite me. He leaned down slightly into a playfully menacing crouch. "I can jump this counter and you know it Nessie" he growled. "Come and get me then _Mutt_" I snapped back at him. He growled a deep bass growl and I saw the muscles bunching in his shoulders as he readied himself for the leap over the island. We had done this many a time to Grandma Esme's pure terror. She was terribly fond of all the sophisticated kitchen appliances. I knew he could, and would, jump right over the counter and tackle me to the floor.

I squealed and ran back into the living room. I heard his feet make a loud thunking noise as they hit floor. He had stayed true to his word and jumped. I sped up faster and barely made it behind the couch before he was in the room with me. We were on opposite sides yet again. We fainted left and right a few times trying to trick one another into thinking we were going to make a run for it. I was laughing hysterically at this point and he had a huge grin on his face. He stood still and growled yet again. "I'm gonna get you Nessie." I leaned forward into a crouch and imitated his growl. I had gotten pretty good at it over the years. "Oh yea? I bet you won't" I said before launching myself at him.

He caught me around the waist as we went toppling over the coffee table onto the floor. We landed with him under me. Not wanting to lose the chance, I began tickling him. "Who wins now?" I laughed out tauntingly. "Huh? Say uncle. Come on, say it." I had finally found his ticklish spot a couple of months ago. It was on his left side directly above the indent of his waist. He was at my mercy now. Trying, and not succeeding, to get away, he shouted the words I so wanted to hear. "Uncle! Uncle!" I sat up straddling his stomach with my legs on either side of his waist and raised my hands into the air in victory. I continued to rub it in just a little making roaring crowd noises and clapping my hands.

I shouldn't have. Jacob had me pinned underneath him, reversing our roles, before I even knew what he had planned. His hands quickly found their marks and where tickling me ruthlessly. My sides, the back of my knees, and my stomach all had their fair share of tickling. I was laughing so hard I could feel the tears running down the sides of my face from the corners of my eyes. "Jacob!" I gasped. He laughed his evil scientist laugh. "What are the magic words sunshine?" "Noooooooo" I moaned. "Say it Renesmee, tell me. Tell me I'm the master." Still keeping his hands busy torturing me. I couldn't take it anymore. "You are the master Jacob! The king!" I shrieked out loudly. He flopped off of me onto the floor beside me.

We lay sprawled on the floor catching our breath for a short while. He turned toward me propping himself up with one arm. "Still mad at me Nessie?" he asked quietly. I sighed. How could I ever stay mad at him when he knew me so well? It was useless to even try. "No" I answered staring up at the ceiling. "You gonna tell me what I did?" I lay still thinking it over. I decided it would give away too much of my imprinting plan if I told him the reason. "Nope" I said lightly. "You can help me with a project today though to make it up to me." I smiled at the look of relief that came across his face. He sat up saluting me "Yes M'am." I grinned back at him thinking of how my first phase of _project imprint_ was beginning.

**************************


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again, as much as I'd love to be, I am not the wonderful SM and own none of the original characters. ********  
Please review/favorite if you like my story, feedback is much appreciated.**

Chapter 2 – Drama

"So what's this project about?" Jacob asked me as we slowly made our way through Forks. He was holding my hand slowly rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. His light feathery touch was having a strange effect on my stomach for some reason. It was all quivery and flip-floppy. I would have to talk to Carlisle about this tonight, this was definitely most strange. I had never been sick a day in my short 4 years of life. I really couldn't afford to get sick _now,_ of all times. I tried to answer him but my voice came out sounding oddly like a croak. _Come on now! What was wrong with me?_ I cleared my throat and tried again. "It's kind of like a body image project." He gave me a strange look so I continued on, "We're going to go through some magazines and pick out pictures of the girls we think are most attractive, and I'm going to kind of like…." I paused and thought for a minute. "Compare and contrast them to myself and some of my friends at school, and interview them to see how the _perfect_ girls make them feel about their own bodies."

"_That_ part is all on you Ness" he said laughing. "There is no way I'm going to interview a bunch of 15 and 16-year-old girls on how they feel about their bodies." He playfully shuddered and grinned, showing me the startling contrast between the whiteness of his pearly even teeth, and the rich golden color of his skin. _Man this was really getting annoying._ When did Jacob get so damn good-looking? And why now all of a sudden? I needed to keep concentrated if I was going to be successful! "Ok, ok. You get the easy part of picking out hot chicks from magazines" I said teasing him. "Maybe Seth can help too." What a genius idea! Oh man am I good or what? It would look strange if I was only asking Jacob for his preference in girls, this was _so_ perfect. I couldn't help but smile hugely lost in thought as we pulled into the gas station.

JACOBS POV

My breath caught in my throat. She was so lovely. How could anyone in a magazine possibly compare to her? I frowned. I hope she's not secretly having body issues and is using this project as a cry for help of sorts. I would mention it to Bella tonight, I decided. Best to nip any crazy notions that Ness was anything less than perfect right in the bud before they had a chance to grow. I pasted a smile on my face as we bantered back and forth, watching her out of the corner of my eye.

She was so small. Maybe 5'1" at the most. But she could give as good as she got! She had got me good this morning with her unsuspected tackle. I couldn't help but grin at the memory. Sturdy. That's how good old Charlie had always put it. Yep… sturdy, but still so… _hmm_… delicate. I studied her some more from the corner of my eye. She had the window down and the wind was blowing through her hair, the long copper curls where flying everywhere. Her face was turned away from me looking out the window so I stole a quick glimpse of her body.

God she was beautiful. She had gone from little girl to young woman in one night it seemed. I still couldn't quite get over it. I thought back to this morning. Waking up next to her wrapped around me and realizing I was touching bare skin was shocking. What was even more shocking was my reaction to her, I had wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss her senseless, to touch more of that lovely warm skin. I shook my head slightly to clear my thoughts. Edward would have killed me this morning. Yep, most definitely would have killed me… I'd have to keep those thoughts to myself around Edward for a while.

_You sound like a pervert Jake. _I should be smacking myself right now for thinking like this. I pulled into the gas station and handed Ness my wallet. "Here sunshine, could you get $20 in gas and some breakfast for me? I'm starving." She took my wallet from me and our fingers brushed. _What the Hell!? _It felt like some tingly little spark had shot up straight through my arm when we touched. "Sure. Snacks too?" she asked. She knew me so well. "You know it!" I grinned at her as she left the car. I got out and walked around to the pump, watching her walk inside. _Baby got back!_ I groaned. I really was becoming a pervert. I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand a few times. _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

I had an awful thought just then… If I was thinking like this, what where all these other perverts around here thinking? The thought had me growling. I waited impatiently for the pump to beep signifying it had been set at its 20 dollar limit. When it finally did I all but slammed the nozzle into the Rabbit and latched the lever so it would continue to pump on its own. I caught myself running inside and made an effort to slow down. _Get a hold of yourself there Jake. _People where already giving me curious glances. They were probably wondering what was wrong with the crazy injun.

I walked in surveying the group of people inside, nodding my head in acknowledgement to the few people that were familiar. I sighed in relief when I saw My Ness. She was in the chip aisle with her arms overflowing with all kinds of different chips and cookies. She _so_ knew me. She caught sight of me and sent a huge smile my way, waggling her eyebrows up and down and hefting the pile of booty a little higher for me to see. _She was such a goof._ My goof. I saw a young guy check her out from the end of her aisle. He stopped and did a double take and started walking towards her. _Mine._ I growled in my head and quickly walked to her from the opposite end of the aisle.

I reached her before he did and wrapped my arm around her shoulder hugging her tight to the side of my body. She looked up questioningly at me. I smiled and played it off as nothing. When the guy saw me he continued to make his way to her. _Insolent pup. Mine! _"Renesmee" I heard him call out. She turned and saw him. "Oh hi Jon" she greeted him with a smile. _Damn, she knew him. Did she like him?_ I watched her face closely. She was smiling, maybe she did like him. I sighed and removed my arm from around her shoulder. _What the hell was all the wolfy possessiveness about there Jake? You might as well have taken a leak on her man. Markin your territory. _Something was seriously wrong with me. They continued their conversation while I mentally kicked myself in the ass.

She was looking at me expectantly. _Oh damn, what did I miss?_ "Uhhh… what? Sorry I was in la-la land there for a minute" I said looking between the two of them. They both laughed. "I was introducing you two Jacob, pay attention" she said and playfully elbowed me in the ribs. She turned towards the guy and repeated herself. "Jon, this is my best friend Jacob" she turned back to me "Jacob, this is Jon, he's my partner in AP Chemistry." I stuck a hand out to shake his waiting hand. He had a pretty good grip, I tightened mine just a little to the point I knew it would be uncomfortable. He never let it show on his face that it was painful. _Damn, he's got balls._ I had secretly been hoping that he was a sissy boy. I sighed and let go of his hand. "Nice meeting you Jon" I said nodding at the kid. He nodded back. I turned to Ness to see her eyeing me disapprovingly and shrugged a little. "I'm gonna go grab some more snacks" I said walking a little further down the aisle.

I didn't want to let her out of my sight. They stood there chatting a bit longer when I saw him lean towards her and give her a hug; she returned it the best she could with all the junk in her arms. She was smiling. _Shit, shit, shit. She likes him. _I had to stop thinking of her as mine. Simply because I imprinted on her didn't give me any right to call her mine. I looked over at her again in time to see the boy lean in again and kiss her on the cheek. I couldn't stop myself. I growled. It was out before I even figured out it was _me_ making the noise. I stalked back over to them. Ness was giving me a shocked look and was glancing all around. I stood there in front of them fuming. "Umm... I'll see you at school Jon" Ness choked out before pushing me backwards towards the front of the store.

Jon was smiling. _Oh he had nerve. Insolent, arrogant little prick. _I memorized his face quickly in case I ever ran into him again. I was definitely going to give this pup a piece of my mind at some point. "Jacob, let's go, and stop acting like an idiot." She was pulling on my hand now, her fingers laced with mine. I shook my head to clear it and turned to walk with her to the register. She handed me back my wallet and I paid for everything. _Thank you, Alice._ I thought to myself. I had given her my life savings to invest for me 2 years ago, and had made quite a pretty penny so far.

We walked back to the Rabbit each holding an overflowing bag in one hand, our other hands still clasped together tightly. Her skin was heavenly. Touching the leeches was like touching ice, so cold it actually burned. Touching everyone else outside of the pack was better, but still cold. Her hand was warm. I leaned across her to buckle her seat belt for her. Old habits die hard. I had been doing this for 4 years now, it was hard to stop. My knuckles accidently brushed against her breast and I froze. "My bad, sorry, sorry" I stammered out and quickly finished buckling her belt. "It's ok" she whispered.

I stopped and unhooked the gas nozzle and walked around the back of the car smacking my forehead yet again. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. _I got in the car and started it. I was pulling out of the parking lot into traffic when she hit me. She punched me straight in the ribs. _Man… that actually hurt a little._ "Owwwwww, what was that for Ness?" I peeked over at her through the corner of my eye. "_That_ was _so_ embarrassing Jacob! What is your problem today?" she was fuming mad and glaring daggers at me. _If she wanted to be mad, well so would I! _"He was _touching_ you!" I growled. "Yeah, so? People touch me everyday Jacob!" she yelled. I was shaking. _Come on Jake, you've got better control than this._ I clenched my teeth and inhaled deeply while pulling over to the side of the road. I put the car in park and turned my body towards her saying "I didn't like it." _ Oh shit._ "I mean your father wouldn't have liked it" I rushed out quickly trying to cover up what I had just said. "Daddy has seen me hug boys before Jacob, geez!" "Just because you act like some kind of demented freak when a boy hugs me doesn't mean Daddy does too!"

_What?! _I was so close to phasing it was unreal; I hadn't been so out of control since my first few weeks of joining the pack. _Calm it down bud before you do something you'll regret the rest of your life._ I breathed deeply before replying. "And does your father know you are _kissing_ boys?" "I'm sure he wouldn't be too pleased to hear about that." _Uh oh…_ She was really mad now. Her face was flushed and her chocolate brown eyes sparking. "For your information Jacob, I did not kiss Jon, and I haven't been _kissing _boys!" She yelled in my face. "I have _never_ kissed a boy and Jon kisses my cheek like that _every day_ and Daddy has never acted like this!" _WHAT!?! I was going to kill Edward._ I heard a strange noise come from her then and looked up at her. Her face was turned away from me but I was sure I had seen a tear rolling down her cheek…

RENESMEE'S POV

What is his problem today? He has never acted this way towards me before. I can tell he's trying not to phase and he sounds so angry! _What is wrong with me? I never cry and here I am sitting here bawling like some kind of sissy girl! The pack would __**so**__ be laughing at me right now._ I hiccupped. I hated crying, hated it with a passion, it was so _juvenile._ "Sunshine?" Jacob whispered and I felt his hand cup my chin turning my face towards his. I kept my eyes down and off his face until he whispered it again. "Sunshine?" "What's wrong honey; tell me why you're crying." I looked up with tear blurred eyes and shrugged. He sighed and got out of the car. I watched him walk around the front of the Rabbit and open my door. He leaned in, unbuckled my seat belt, and pulled me gently out of my seat. I stood in front of him still keeping my head down. I didn't want him to watch me cry.

"Nessie? Come on, please? Tell me what's wrong?" I shrugged again. He wrapped his strong golden arms around me and lifted me against his chest. He nuzzled my hair while walking back around the car door to the front of the car; he lifted me onto the hood so I was sitting. He kept his arms around me, standing between my legs as I sat. "Ness…" I put my arms around him and stuck my face into the bare skin of his shoulder, _my spot._ "Come on Ness, tell me why you're crying" he whispered into my hair. The warm puff of his breath against my neck sent chills down my spine. _Yet another thing to talk to Carlisle about._ "Please?" he added whimpering. _Damn wolfy persuasiveness._ I looked up into his face. "You _yelled_ at me Jacob! You yelled at me this morning, you yelled at me in the car! What have I done wrong?" I looked down at the ground beside his still bare feet. "I feel like you _hate_ me…" I choked out with a new wave of fresh tears.

His whole body stiffened. He was silent for a while and by the time he spoke again he was shaking again lightly. "I could never _hate_ you sunshine, never in a million years." He groaned while shaking me by my shoulders. "How could you ever think that?" he hissed out through clenched teeth. I sighed and explained myself. "I don't know… you've just never yelled at me before and this morning you didn't like my suit, and you acted all weird at the pump-n-go, and you completely freaked over a friend…" I had stopped crying at this point and looked up into his eyes once again. "I just don't want you to be mad at me Jacob, it makes me feel horrible." "I'm not mad Ness… and I do like the suit, I just don't like thinking about the things other people could be thinking when they look at you in it, and I don't like the idea of anyone touching you, much less _kissing_ you." "You're _my _sunshine Ness; I just don't want you to get hurt by some idiot pup." It dawned on me then, he thought I liked Jon! I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing. I laughed so hard I had to lean back onto the hood of the car clutching my sides.

Jacob was staring at me perplexed. "Ok Ness, the whole insane person routine is starting to disturb me greatly." As impossible as it seemed, I laughed even harder. "Jacob!" I squealed. "Jon is _gay!_"

The look of relief and shock that showed on Jacobs face was just too funny for words. If I didn't look like I'd lost my mind before, I certainly did now. He started laughing with me and pulled me off the hood into a bear hug. I hugged him back tightly, my arms wrapped around his neck with my feet dangling at least 2 feet above the ground. "I worry too much. I'm sorry Ness." He said and kissed my cheek. He hadn't done that in forever. _It was nice._ I smiled and said "Ok _mutt,_ your mondo sized breakfast burrito is getting cold and I'm sure the guys are wondering where we are by now." I heard Jacob's stomach growl. He laughed and growled mimicking his stomach. "You know me so well Ness" he said hugging me tighter. "Ok, ok, seriously now, let's go before I die from lack of oxygen." I said squirming to be let out of his grasp. _I had work to do, best not put it off any longer._

*****************************************


	3. Chapter 3

**You know the drill. Definitely not SM, twilight characters not mine, yada yada yada. Thanks to those that have reviewed! If you liked the story, or even if you didn't, I appreciate constructive criticism, so please, please review! Keep them coming! 3 chapters with only 3 reviews? I need more so I know whether or not I should even continue!**

Chapter 3 – Sunshine

We pulled into the parking lot at the beach and were attacked by several extremely large golden gods. The guys were so crazy. Seth ran and jumped onto the hood of the car while we were still driving, Quil the same, and Embry topped them all by jumping directly onto the roof. I started laughing, they were just too funny. Jacob on the other hand, was not at all amused. He started swerving the car left and right like he was trying to shake them off. He reached up a fist and banged on the roof of the car yelling "Embry you idiot get off of there NOW, I just got the dent out from the last time you did that!" He slammed on the brakes sending them all flying down onto the pavement. They all rolled and jumped up quickly.

Jacob snickered lightly and pulled into a parking spot. He opened up his door and jumped out just as Quil shot out one of his big meaty fists and hit him on the shoulder. I rolled my eyes. I knew where this was heading. Shortly an epic wrestling match would ensue, just as it did every-time these dingbats where together. I opened my car door and was engulfed in a gigantic hug. "Nessieeeee, I missed you so much!" Seth. He was such a sweetheart. "I just saw you last week Seth!" I giggled and hugged him back. I felt another set of large warm hands pulling me from Seth's hug; I suffered through the hard squeeze of a hug, and a light kiss to the top of my head. Embry. The quiet one. "Hi Em" I said smiling. These guys were my best friends, my second family. I smiled hugely. I loved being here in La' Push, it just felt _right_, like I was home.

I walked around to the other side of the car and had to jump quickly out of the way as Quil and Jacob rolled by, locked in some sort of crazy wrestling hold. I opened the rear door and pulled out the bags we had stashed in the back earlier. "I brought SNACKS" I said loudly in a sing-song voice. Seth and Embry where by my side in seconds relieving me of the bags and already rummaging through them claiming whatever items caught their eyes. "JACOB! QUIL!" I yelled. "If you two don't stop that crap right now you're going to miss out on getting your hands on any of this grub!" That definitely got their attention. They both jumped up quickly dusting themselves off. Quil smiled at me meekly and shrugged a bit. He ran up to me and whispered in my ear "I so totally won that one, you saw it right?" He grinned and kissed my cheek quickly before running off to get his fair share of food. Jacob just sauntered over and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We stood watching the guys fighting over the food as if they'd never eaten in their lives.

"SETH! You better save some of that food in there for me!" Jacob yelled. Seth looked up sheepishly with a bunch of hot fries sticking out of his mouth and grinned widely making a few of them fall out of his mouth. I laughed. Such a bunch of goofs. I leaned back into the car and pulled out my backpack full of magazines and other various essentials that never left my bag. I unzipped it and pulled out my camera, quickly turning it on and snapping a candid of my guys being dorks. I turned with the camera still to my face and took a picture of Jacob smiling down at me. My breath hitched slightly before returning to normal. Jacob was smiling at me with a smile I'd never seen before. His eyes brighter than usual, his mouth a little more relaxed, emphasizing the full lushness of his lips. It was… well… it was _sexy._ I smiled back at him shyly before turning back to the others. "Come on guys, let's get going." They lagged, taking their time to continue going through the bags. I tapped my foot impatiently with my hands on my hips, "Sometime today guys."

They all grudgingly relented and we made the walk down the path through the bushes to the beach. I paused a minute to snap a picture of the waves crashing onto the beach. It was so lovely. Noticing the guys were leaving me behind I hurried to catch up to them. The others must have been down here already; we were heading to a spot away from everyone else set up with blankets and a few coolers. I swear, these guys think about nothing _but_ food. I smiled shaking my head. I walked up to the largest of the blankets and set my bag down before slipping off my sandals, stepping onto the blanket, and lying down. The sun's heat on my body, the sounds of the waves, and the surrounding wildlife in the forest made me feel like I had found my own personal nirvana. I sighed contentedly.

I lay there quietly just soaking in the sun when I felt a shadow come over my face and an even more potent warmth against my face. I opened my eyes to Seth's face hovering inches above my own, a huge grin on his face. "So Ness, Jake tells me I get to help you look at hot chicks. Let's get to work!" I laughed and pushed him away from me. "You pervert" I said sitting up. I reached over into my bags and pulled out several magazines and tossed them into Seth's lap. "Here you go, leer away. Just circle the girls you think are _perfect_" I said reaching into my bag again before pulling out a green highlighter and pegging him in the forehead with it. "Heyyyy!" he complained and laughed.

I looked around searching for Jacob so he could _help._ He was standing with the rest of the guys down by the shoreline. "Jacob, come help me" I yelled out to him cupping my hands around my mouth to make sure I was heard over the ocean's noises. He turned towards us and started jogging to us. _Wow… the sun, Jacobs's body, just… wow. _The sun was glistening off of Jacobs body, defining every muscle more so than usual. My heart rate increased. _Geeze Renesmee! What is wrong with you? You're acting like you've never seen the guy before! Get a grip!_ I honestly felt like I'd never seen him before. I know, how ridiculous. I've known him ever since I was born. It was like I was seeing him through new eyes. I wasn't sure I liked the way I was feeling, it was so _strange. _Jacob was sitting beside me waiting expectantly when I resurfaced from la-la land.

Jacob was giving me a strange look and Seth had taken a break from his fervent circling mission and was smiling at me with a knowing look. _What the heck was that look all about? Does he know what I'm feeling?_ I felt a little exposed and annoyed. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back to Jacob to spread out the rest of the magazines between us. I made a mental note to myself to pull Seth aside and talk to him about these strange things happening with me. Seth and I were almost as close as me and Jacob. I knew I could trust him not to blab to anyone about my strange reactions lately.

"Ok Jacob, basically we're just going to go through these magazines and circle what we personally feel are the perfect girls." I handed him a black sharpie. I grabbed a blue highlighter and started in on my first magazine. I glanced out of the corner of my eye back at Seth; he was still circling like a mad man. I chuckled under my breath. _What a horn dog._ I would have to introduce Seth to my best friend at school, Willow. They were like two peas in a pod, both such perverts. We all sat in a comfortable silence for a while going through the magazines. I was starting to sweat from the sun shining down on me. I surveyed the progress we had made, there were only 2 more magazines left to go through. We'd made good progress in the couple of hours we'd been sitting here. "You guys ready to go swimming?" I asked looking back and forth between Seth and Jacob. Seth jumped up and started taking his shirt off.

"I'll take that as a yes" I laughed. "Ness, I'm gonna run out to the woods for a minute to check in with the rest of the pack and change into my shorts" Jacob said grabbing his shorts from the blanket and running off. I lay back onto the blanket to wait. I heard him run up a few minutes later and opened my eyes to be blinded by the sun. I felt my hands being taken and myself being pulled up into a standing position. When I could finally see again Jacob and Seth each had one of my hands and where waiting with expectant grins on their faces. "Geez guys, a little impatient are we?" I asked teasingly. I had a feeling they were planning something sneaky. I decided to take my time; maybe it would thwart their plans if I dawdled.

I put my hands on the bottom hem of my tank top and slowly pulled it up and over my head. I bent down slowly and put it in my backpack. I stood up and slowly un-buttoned the 3 buttons on my shorts and shimmied them down over my hips and legs. I kicked them off from around my ankles onto the blanket. I bent down again grabbing my shorts to put them in the bag too. I heard a strange gurgling choking noise and turned my head to look at the guys. Seth and Jacob were both staring at me with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open. Jacob almost looked pained. I straightened quickly and ran my hands over my body to make sure everything was still tied and in place. It was. _What the heck where they staring at? _"Are you guys ready?" I asked shakily.

Seth recovered first. He let out a wolf whistle and waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "Alriiiight Ness, sexyyyy" he drawled. I rolled my eyes "Grow up Seth, I'm not much to look at" I said holding my arms out by my sides like I had this morning for Jacob. I looked at Jacob and saw him shake his head as if he was clearing it then punching Seth's shoulder growling. Seth laughed and raised his hands up in front of him as if saying _I surrender_. Seth gave Jacob a strange look and glanced at me and Jacob grinned. Oh no. Here it comes. Jacob turned to me holding out a hand. "Come on, let's go get cooled off." I reached out hesitantly taking his hand. Seth reached out and took my other. I smiled up at the two of them. I knew they were going to do something at my expense, but I couldn't help but be thrilled. They were just too funny.

We walked to the edge of the water letting it lap at our toes. I sighed blissfully. The coolness of the water was so refreshing. Seth leaned down to look at a shell. I tensed my whole body knowing he was up to something. I mean, Seth is a sweetheart, but he's not exactly the type to mess with seashells. His hands snaked out and grabbed my ankles while Jacob grabbed my hands. I squealed and began struggling. It was pointless, despite my added strength from my vampire genes; I was still no match for the two of them when they were set on doing something. They lifted me up between the two of them and walked knee deep into the water before starting to swing me back and forth between them. I was half laughing, half screaming at this point. I could hear Em and Quil egging them on from deeper in the water. "Alright Jacob!" "Throw her guys!"

When they felt I had gained enough momentum they released their hold on me and tossed me high into the air. I felt the wind rushing around me before I hit the cold water and it enveloped me. When I finally touched my toes to the bottom I pushed up and rose from the water laughing. "You idiots!" I screeched. They had thrown me quite some distance and I had to tread water because I couldn't reach bottom on my own. I scanned the beach until my eyes found them. Wow. They really had thrown me far. The sun was behind Jacob now, illuminating him like he was on display. I watched Seth splash a large swell of water up onto Jacob before diving into the water and swimming towards me. Not that I paid much attention to him, I was too fixated on Jacob now. The water ran in ripples down his body and beaded here and there. Leaving his body covered in shiny little droplets. I felt and heard my breathe leave my body with a whooshing sound, my limbs suddenly felt heavy, as if they didn't belong to me. _He was dazzling me!_ I realized, so this is what Momma means when she says Daddy dazzles her.

Jacob bent down and splashed more water up onto his body as was his usual routine of getting used to the coldness of the water. He straightened and dove into the water in my direction. I lost sight of him and started turning circles in the water waiting for his head to emerge somewhere near me. Suddenly his hands grabbed me around the waist, the difference in temperature between his hands and the water had my stomach doing that strange flip-flop thing again. His head shot up right in front of my face and he shook his head spraying me with water. I laughed and raised my hands up to shield my face. "Hey _mutt_, must you do that?" I giggled. He grinned and took his hands off my waist. I sunk back down under the water unprepared and took in a mouthful of water. His hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back up again. I coughed and sputtered choking for air and wrapped my arms around his neck and locked my legs around his waist in case he decided to drop me again. "That wasn't nice Jacob" I croaked out when I could breathe decently again.

He pulled back lightly on my shoulders so he could see my face. "I'm sorry" he said searching my face. "You ok?" he asked pushing the strands of hair that had stuck to my face back to their place behind my ears. "I'm fine Jacob" I said crossing my eyes. I could see that he was genuinely worried and I wanted to lighten the mood. He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose. "You're a goof Ness." His hands made their way down my shoulders to my back and began rubbing up and down my spine like they had earlier. The flip-floppy feeling and the tingling feeling returned with his touch, but this time they were joined by a strange heavy aching feeling deep in my lower abdomen. I relaxed more deeply into his body as if I had become his second skin and nuzzled my spot in the crook between his neck and shoulder and sighed. _This was mighty strange. I would have to talk to Seth and Carlisle tonight._

JACOBS POV

Her arms tightened around me and she put her face to my neck. I rubbed my hands up and down her back and sides now. Edward would inject me with a lethal dose of his venom if he knew I had my hands on her like this. I just couldn't help it though. The combination of her hot breath on my neck and her warm silky skin under my fingers was maddening. _She's not ready yet man, cool it. 16 man, think of it, s-i-x-t-e-e-n. _I never thought of her as her actual age of 4. I always viewed her as her emotional and physical age; otherwise I would just plain creep myself out. I let my mind wander to all the things I would love to be doing to her right now. _I wonder how she'd react if I let my hands go down a little lower to that tempting backside of hers._ I imagined running my hands down her back and slowly taking her cheeks in my hands, letting them fill my palms. I turned my face into her wet hair and inhaled deeply. She always smelled amazing, but when we went swimming like this at the beach, her scent was unreal. I opened my eyes and was distracted by the delicate shell of her ear.

_I bet she'd moan if I ran my tongue slowly down the outside and gently bit her earlobe. _I made the trip with my eyes only as I imagined. I looked down to the shimmering skin of her slender neck and shoulder. I started to lean forward to kiss her there and caught myself. _Whoaaaaa…. Bad idea bud._ I sighed and wrapped my arms around her holding her tight. I needed to calm down before she realized what I was thinking, and what was slowly growing in my shorts under the water. "You ready to join the others?" I asked quietly. I felt her nod. I shifted her carefully onto my back. We had been swimming like this ever since I had convinced Edward she was old enough to come to the beach with me. "Ok, let's go Jacob" she said sending her hot breath into my ear. I shuddered. One of the guys was going to have to hold her or I was seriously going to go insane and shock her sheltered sensibilities. "Hold your breath" I warned before diving under the water in the direction of the guys.

We reached where the guys were joking around quickly. "Hey guys, one of you mind carting Ness around for a while? I'm getting kind of _tired" _I said raising my eyebrows so they caught the hint. Seth spoke up first "Sure man, come here princess Ness." He grabbed her off my back and held her cradled in his arms. She smacked his face "You know I hate it when you call me a princess." He did his ridiculous eyebrow waggle again and said "Exactly. You know I love to irritate you." She leaned up and whispered in his ear. I sighed. I felt an emptiness inside me now that she was no longer clinging to me like a monkey. I watched Seth carry her off separate from the rest of us; their heads bent close together whispering. Sometimes the closeness that she shared with the rest of the guys made me a bit nervous, well… more like jealous really. I knew none of them would ever try anything with her. But I still worried.

"Come on" Embry said chucking my shoulder lightly. "What's up, you know you can talk to us" Quil said. I looked up at the sky watching the clouds roll by and shrugged. "I don't know guys, today has been a rough day, I feel like things are changing and I'm just not sure how to react to it." "Ness huh?" Em asked lightly. I sighed "yea… I'm just seeing her a bit differently is all… not to mention acting like a total ass too." I groaned. The guys laughed lightly. "We were wondering when you were going to notice Ness isn't exactly a little girl anymore" Quil said. "We were kind of taking bets on it" Em added.

I slapped a hand over my eyes and groaned some more. "Well since you guys seem to know everything what exactly do you suggest I do?" "Well" Em went on "technically she's about what? Around 16-and-a-half? Almost 17? Just tell her dude." He had a point, but I couldn't just tell her! _It had to be special._ A horrible thought occurred to me then, what if she didn't love me?! "You guys, you know she always introduces me as her best friend, what if she doesn't _you know,_ love me like I do her?" Quil groaned this time, "Are you a total idiot man? A blind man could see what you so obviously can't." "Go take a little hike with her, lay on the charm, a little touch here, a little touch there, maybe a kiss or two. Just watch, you'll see."

_Was he pulling my leg? Was I really that blind that I couldn't see that her feelings had changed too at some point?_

RENESMEE'S POV

Seth carried me cradled against his chest, one arm behind my back, the other under my knees in true princess form. We were walking away from the rest of the guys so I could ask him my questions. We stopped finally and Seth looked down at me and grinned a wolfish grin "Did you have me carry you over here so you could confess your undying love and devotion and request that I ravish you Ness?" I laughed and swatted his chest playfully. "Seth you are such a perv." I remembered my earlier decision to introduce him to Willow. "_Are_ you single Seth?" He got a strangely alarmed look on his face and started coughing. "Not for me you dweeb" I said. Seth looked immensely relieved "Oh, well yes, in that case I am most definitely single." "You interested in meeting anyone?" "I have this friend Willow, she's cute and funny, I really think you two would hit it off."

I described Willow and chatted a bit about her personality before he finally agreed to meet her. "Good, I'll talk to her tomorrow at school and see what she thinks." I had an idea. "You should let me take some pictures of you to show her, she'll never be able to resist your studliness" I added laughing. "Sure thing sweet cheeks" he grinned and started walking us back towards the beach. When we got to the blanket he put me down and I dug out my camera, snapping shots of him. "Now what was it exactly that you wanted to talk to me about Hun, I know you didn't have me haul off to talk about setting me up." I sighed looking away, this is so embarrassing, I guess I better get it over with. I put the camera up to my face as he posed and said "I've been feeling kind of…. Strange lately I guess." He put his arms up flexing his muscles in a Hercules pose "What kind of strange Ness? Are you getting sick?" he asked worriedly after I'd snapped the picture. "I don't think so, I mean… I could be, but I don't think so." I paused trying to find the words to explain. "I think I want Jacob to imprint on me" I blurted. He stopped posing. "Wh.. wh.. Why?" he stammered out.

"He's mine Seth. He's my best friend and I don't want some skank that doesn't deserve him to come along and steal him away. I don't think I would survive if I couldn't be with him anymore…" "I'd be so lost" I whispered. He smiled crookedly and resumed his posing "Well we can't exactly choose who we imprint on Ness, but I'm sure if Jacob could pick he would choose you hands down." "Is that what's making you feel sick?" I thought it over for a minute

"Maybe. When he touches me I feel all tingly and have this ache…" Seth turned his face away from me turning so red I could easily see the flush through his amber colored skin. "What? Do you know what it is?" Seth coughed and sputtered a bit more before finally saying "Uh… Ness… maybe you should talk to Bella about all of this… or maybe even Willow." "Seth, just answer me" I said sharply. When he didn't respond I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist in a huge hug and whined "Please?" in my sweetest voice. He groaned loudly. "You're attracted to him Ness; your body is having a physical response to his. Desire, Ness." _WHAT?! _I thought about it a minute. "Oh." _Oh. _It made sense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not SM, obviously, twilight characters not mine, yet again another obviousness, in no way shape or form affiliated with any of the twilighty goodness… not that I wouldn't mind having me some Jacob though. xD**

Chapter 4 – Sandcastles and Secrets

JACOB'S POV

They had been up there talking for quite some time now. I was getting aggravated. Seth was acting like the idiot he was, posing in awkward and clichéd poses, Ness laughing and clicking away on that camera of hers. I watched as she went up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist pressing her body close to his. _That's it! Enough already!_ I made my way back to the shore and stomped up on to the beach coming up behind them quickly. I cleared my throat loudly and they jumped apart. _What the hell? _They almost looked guilty, Seth's face was bright red and Ness had a shocked look on her face. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked snidely. "Nah man, we were just talking" Seth replied. Ness just shook her head and looked down at the sand shuffling her feet around a bit.

_It better be nothing!_ "I just came up here to get some food from the cooler" I explained as an excuse for interrupting their _moment. _"You two can get back to whatever you were doing now" I sneered while digging through the cooler. I pulled out a sub and 2 waters, tossing one to Ness. She caught it and asked quietly "Jacob? You wanna help me find the perfect sandcastle spot before it gets too late?" I looked up at the sun, judging from its position it was probably around 4. "What time do you have to be home?" I asked. "Uh oh, I forgot to ask." She said scrunching her face up cutely. I had an idea, it had been weeks since she had stayed over at my place, maybe Bella'd let us make a full day of the beach and she could just crash at my house. I told Ness about my idea. "Oh Jacob that would be great!" she said excitedly. Her face fell in disappointment. "But I don't know if Daddy would go for it" she sighed out.

I offered to call and ask Bella for her, anything to get the smile back on her face. It worked. I dug through her backpack searching for her cell phone. I found it and dialed Bella's number; she answered on the first ring.

"Hey Bells."  
"Hey Jake, what's up? Everything ok?"  
"Yea, yea, everything's great. We were just wondering since we're having such a great day if Ness could just crash at my place tonight. It's been forever since she's been over and I miss having her around."  
She sighed. "I'm not sure Jake… she has school tomorrow and…"  
"She has clothes at my place and I'll make sure to set the alarm so she's not late." I interrupted quickly. "I promise Bells. Please, please, please." I whimpered.  
"Fine, but it will be your head Edward detaches if _anything_ happens to her."  
I laughed. "We'll be good. Love ya Bells, thanks a bunch." I said, hanging up the phone quickly to avoid any further lecturing.

Ness was doing the crazy victory dance Emmett does when he wins _anything._ I jumped up and joined her. We both erupted into laughter. Seth joined in on our laughing saying we were both crazy. I caught Ness around her waist and spun her in circles before collapsing on the blanket, cradling her to my side. She nestled up against me and sneaked her hand over to tickle me lightly. I growled. She giggled and sat up grabbing my hand. "I want to make a sandcastle Jacob, grab your sandwich and lets gooooo". I groaned. "Ness, do we have to? Your towers always look like something from fairy tales and mine look like big blobby things." She jumped up on her feet and stood towering over me with her hands on her hips. Well, she would be if a 5' pipsqueak could _tower. _"Well if you'd actually have some patience and take your time they might end up a little less blob-like." "And yes we _have_ to." She had no clue just how adorable she looked right now.

I reached up quickly and grabbed her, pulling her down on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "Yes ma'm" I said burying my face into the pile of curls tumbling over my chest and shoulders. Sunshine and peaches. I sighed and sat up with her in my lap. She was smiling up at me. _She has to love me. She just has to; she's so beautiful, so kind and loving._ I pressed my lips gently to her forehead. "Come on sunshine, let's go build a sandcastle" I said defeated. She scrambled up out of my lap and grabbed her backpack putting the dropped water inside. She reached out her hand for me to take. I got up and grabbed my sandwich and took her hand. "Want a ride Ness?" This was something else we hadn't done in forever. She nodded. I bent down a bit and used the hand I held to help her up onto my back for a piggy-back ride.

Once we were all situated she pointed out the direction she wanted to go. We set off walking leisurely in silence, me eating my sandwich, her scoping the beach for what she considered the best spot. We were almost to the tide pools before she finally found her spot. "That's it, right there" she said leaning over my shoulder and maneuvering my face next to hers so I could see where she meant. I surveyed the area. It was perfect; a nice smooth area next to a large pile of sand. We could use the pile to build our castle on the smooth flat area. I walked over to it and set her down. She immediately started building the foundation of the castle. I stood back watching and eating my sandwich. It wasn't a big foundation and I was grateful, she had forced me into some pretty huge castles in the past and they always took so damn long. I finished up my sandwich and settled down in the sand next to her to help.

*********************************

We stood up brushing the sand off our legs and backsides and stepped back to examine our masterpiece. Of course the areas she had done were perfect and detailed while mine were lumpy despite my best efforts. She pulled her camera out and took a few pictures of it from different angles. She stopped and cocked her head to the side studying the castle. She rummaged through her pack and pulled a few things out, I stepped closer trying to see. She had a twig and what looked to be a post-it note. I came up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders, leaning over her head watching. I was right, it was a post-it note she was writing on. She cupped her hand over it shielding it from my eyes. "My secret" she said attaching it to the twig and sticking it in one of the towers like a little flag.

She zipped her bag shut, throwing it over her shoulder and pulled me up. I stood and she wrapped her arms around my waist and rubbed her face into my stomach and sighed. Her hot breath fanning out across my stomach was doing things it shouldn't to my suddenly rampant libido. _I love you Nessie. Just say it you idiot, just tell her already!_ "I love spending time with you like this Jacob… the guys too" she mumbled into my stomach. "I love spending time with you too Ness and you know the guys love you." That reminded me of the scene I came up on earlier with her and Seth. "Speaking of love Ness… do you have feelings for Seth? I mean it's ok if you do. I… I... was just wondering." I stammered. "NO!" she said shaking her head vehemently.

"Are you crazy? Seth? He's like my big brother Jacob! All the guys are!" She shivered dramatically to emphasize her point. "Ew. I can't believe you asked me that!" she said backing up before elbowing me in the stomach. _What about me Ness? Do you love me like a brother too?_ If only I had the nerve to ask. "So I'm an idiot, that's nothing new. Let's go explore the tide-pools Sunshine before it gets too dark."

****************************************

RENESMEE'S POV

"Jacob? Can we go sit on the cliff? We've been staring at starfish and clams and other various sea life for like an hour. I'm sure the guys are sick of it too, right?" I said looking around at them hoping for their agreement. They had joined us shortly after we'd arrived and spent most of the time throwing seaweed at each other or pretending to wear starfish as bras. Talk about mood killers. I had planned on spending this time alone with Jacob to explore these feelings a bit further and try to get some information for project imprint. "Actually Ness, we are gonna head on out, we have patrol tonight and I'm starving" Seth said with the other two chorusing his complaint. I looked at Jacob questioningly, half expecting him to agree with the rest of them. "Sure Ness, just the two of us can go on up." Everyone exchanged hugs and said their goodbyes. "Have fun Jacob" Quil said looking over his shoulder and winking as they walked off. _What was that all about?_

I looked at Jacob raising an eyebrow in question. He just shrugged and pulled me up onto his back. "Let's get going Ness, it'll be faster this way" he explained as he took off running. He always seemed to forget that I could run almost just as fast. I held on tight as the wind whipped through my hair forcing it to fly wildly behind us. I smiled thinking of what we would look like to an outsider; the whole running amazingly fast and the super human strength thing. We were such freaks. _Well at least I had that in my favor... Us both being unusual and all. He wouldn't even have to explain about the shape-shifting, etc. if I could just get him to imprint on me._ "Um… Ness? We're here." He said jiggling me around on his back a little. _Shit. _"Oops, sorry." "I was thinking about my project and got sidetracked. You ready to go through and see what we circled?" I leapt down and took my backpack off grabbing out the magazines. "Sure Ness." We sat and I divided them up. "Here, you can look through the ones I circled, and I'll look at what Seth circled." _I would go through the ones Jacob circled later on my own._

*********************************

"Wow… talk about not picky. I swear Seth circled just about every-single girl in these magazines" I said throwing my last one down on the stack. "Oh trust me, it was way worse when he first started noticing girls, everyone in the pack was constantly yelling at him. It was like a naughty peep show seeing and hearing his thoughts" Jacob responded with a grossed out look on his face. "Awww, you poor baby" I teased. "I'm sure you had some thoughts along those lines of your own at some point that the pack had to suffer through." He looked so embarrassed I couldn't help but laugh. He growled and pounced on me, knocking me onto my back. He cupped my skull before it had a chance to slam into the ground. _Oh wow. _He was lying over the top of me with our legs intertwined, supporting his weight on his elbows. His shaggy hair had fallen into his face; I reached up and gently brushed it away so I could see into his eyes.

He sighed and leaned his face into my palm closing his eyes. _He was so beautiful. I could look into his eyes all day and never grow tired of it._ I kept his cheek cupped in my palm but reached up to trace his features with my other hand. I lightly ran my fingertips along his eyebrow, down over his closed eye, along his long onyx lashes. I paused when his lashes fluttered against my fingers then continued running my fingers over his high proud cheekbones, down the bridge of his nose, back along his cheekbone, and down along the strong line of his jaw. His lips parted slightly and I touched them too. His breath exhaled as if he'd been holding it when I traced around the bow shape of his top lip with my index finger and ran my thumb along the lush swell of the lower. I wondered what it would feel like to have those lips pressed against my own.

*Ring*Ring* _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ Jacob jumped off of me and I groaned. He handed me my phone and I glanced at the display before answering.

"Hi Willow." I said through clenched teeth. I sat up bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping an arm around my legs. Without the added heat from Jacob I could feel the chill in the wind.  
"You busy Rennie?"  
"A little, but its ok Willa" I could tell she had something on her mind from the tone of her voice.

JACOBS POV

What had Quil said? A little touch here, a little touch there, maybe a kiss or two? I was messing up big time, she had pretty much invited me to do _something_ with the way she had touched my face. I could still feel the tingling heat on my face and lips that her fingers had caused. What was I doing? I should be over there taking Quil's advice, yet here I sit staring at her doing nothing. _Chicken shit. Grow some balls, be a man._ I bristled at my own mental harassment. Ness was sitting curled into a ball hugging herself. I watched a shiver run through her and leave chill bumps along her skin. It was starting to get late, the heat from the sun waning as it got smaller and smaller. _There's your chance, if you don't take it you truly are an idiot Jake._ I got up and sat behind her, settling her in the V of my legs and urged her back onto my chest. I ran my hand up and down her free arm until the bumps went way and she was warm again.

I leaned her forward again and gathered her hair behind her running my fingers through it, getting out the tangles. When I'd gotten most of them out, and snuck a sniff or two of her scent, I plaited her hair in a long braid and draped it over her shoulder. _Thank God for annoying sisters._ I pulled her back tight against me again, wrapping my arms around her and resting my hands on her stomach. I felt her stomach muscles jump under my fingers. I leaned my head forward a little wanting to see the way my hands looked touching her body so intimately. _She's so tiny. Just one of your mutty paws covers her whole stomach._ I liked the way our skin looked. My dark injun skin against her pale golden skin. The warmth of her skin, the knowing that I was touching her, and the sharp contrasting colors of our skin had desire flowing through my veins.

_Take a chill pill there bucko. Don't need things growing down in the nether regions and poking her in the ass. I'm sure she'd just be super thrilled. _I looked around for something, anything, to take my mind off of her. _Like that was really possible._ The sound of her light voice talking to her friend on the phone was enough to get me going. I rested my chin on the top of her head and sighed. The sun was setting against the ocean line, the blending of deep reds, oranges, and yellow's set against the blackness of the ocean was breathtaking. I took one of my hands off her stomach and cupped her cheek leaning down to whisper in her ear as she talked. "Look sunshine, the sun is setting" I breathed into her ear taking my hand from her face to point. She brought her head up to follow the direction of my hand and accidently made my lips brush over her ear.

"I've got to go Willa, I'll talk to you tomorrow" she said hanging up her phone. I put my hand back in its previous position and she snuggled deeper into my embrace. We sat together watching the sun slowly sink deeper into the ocean. I turned my face towards hers and watched her facial expressions changing. "It's so beautiful" she whispered. "Yes it is" I said still looking down at her. She gently put her hand on my cheek and pushed her thoughts into my head. I watched the playback of all of our alone moments during the day play through my head and heard her 'thank you' in my thoughts. "No, thank _you_ Ness. Today has been great." I said kissing her cheek. "We better go though, it's getting dark Sunshine." She nodded and I scooped her up into my arms and took off running.

We were already to the car when she realized she'd forgotten her bag. "It's ok Ness, I'll go get it. Go ahead and get in the car and lock the doors while I'm gone." I watched her get in and waited for the click of the door locks before I ran back down the path to the beach. I ran top speed relishing in the wind against my face, the spray of the ocean lightly misting against my face. I had her pack and was running back to her when I passed the sandcastle and remembered her little flag she hadn't allowed me to see. I turned back and plucked the little flag off of its tower and held it up. _No way… did she? Could she really? _I let the hope and wishful thinking I had been holding back wash over me full force. I smiled tucking the little flag into my pocket and ran back to her faster than I'd ever run in my life thinking of the little drawing; a miniature wolf in the upper left corner with a drawing of the loch ness monster in the lower right, a large heart with today's date written inside was centered between the two.

She was waiting for me dozing in the car. I unlocked the car and gently shook her shoulder. "Sunshine, wake-up honey, you can sleep when we get home." _Home. With Renesmee. It sounded __**right**__. _It sounded like heaven. She opened her eyes a little and smiled up at me through her lashes. "I'm awake" she said sleepily before scooting as close as the arm rest between us would allow and putting her head against my arm. I let the happiness the gesture brought me rush through my veins and backed out of the parking spot, heading towards my apartment.

*******************************

**I had a bit of trouble getting everything to transition exactly to my liking in this chapter, sorry if it flowed a bit funny to you too. **

**Oh and I know you're reading my story. Review already you ghost readers! Lol. Good and bad reviews are greatly welcomed and appreciated. Let me know what you're thinking. I'm gonna take a bit of a break and go through my scatterbrained thoughts and get things a bit more organized before I continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Forks High

"Ness… Ness… Come on Sunshine, you have to wake up" I heard coming through my dreams. I was shaking… Or more correctly I was being shaken. "Renesmee! It's time to get up!" "Daaaddyyyy I don't want to get up" I moaned rolling over and squashing my face into the pillow. I heard him laughing at my reaction. When did Daddy's voice get so deep? Something wasn't quite right. I breathed in deeply trying to clear the last of the sleep induced stupor from my brain. I could feel a warm hand on my shoulder and I could smell a woodsy scent all around me. _Jacob! _I bolted upright into a sitting position in the bed, eyes wide taking in everything around me. "Oh." I was in my room at Jacob's place, only I didn't remember getting here. _And why am I still in my swim-suit?_ As if he'd read my mind Jacob answered "You passed out in the car Hun, I carried you in and put you to bed." "But you better get up now" he added. "You have school today." I groaned and flopped back down onto the bed covering my face with the pillow.

Jacob sat on the edge of the bed, bouncing up and down jostling me all around like we were in one of those ridiculous bounce-house things for little kids. "Jacoooooob" I whined peeking out from under the pillow. "How about you let me skip today? It'll be our little secret!" I said doing my best impression of Seth's eyebrow maneuver. "No way Sunshine, your dad would rip my head off if he found out… and you know he would." _Damn mind-reading fathers. _I humphed and crossed my arms. "I'm not getting out of this bed!" "Wanna bet Ness?" Jacob said raising an eyebrow. Before I even had time to react he had me out of bed and deposited in the bathroom. _Damn sneaky werewolves._ I growled at him, he just laughed and left the bathroom saying "Get in that shower little lady, you've got 30 minutes before we've got to go."

I completed my morning routine without any further prodding from Jacob and was standing in front of the closet attempting to pick something out when Jacob knocked on my door. "I'm not dressed yet" I yelled out. "Call your dad before he blows up my phone" he said through the door. I turned back to the closet eyeing the mass of craziness inside. I had secretly been hiding some of the things Alice had bought me here; she bought _way_ too much clothes and I had no clue what to do with half of them! I'd already unloaded anything that would fit her onto Willow. I sighed and went to my dresser for my ever reliable jeans. I pulled out the only pair in the drawer and groaned. I hadn't spent the night here in a while and they were too small. _Oh the joy of having a booty._

I grabbed my phone and called Daddy while glaring menacingly at the closet. "Hi Daddy. I'm getting ready for school right this minute, my books and supplies are in my locker, and I'm not running late." I said before he could say hello. "Did you have a good time sweetheart" he asked. "Yes Daddy, I had a great day, I'll tell you all about it when I get home from school." "Alright, be safe. Love you" "I love you too Daddy." "Love you honey" I heard Momma say in the background. "Tell Momma I love her too, but I better finish getting ready." "Alright, bye sweetie." "Bye" I hung up the phone and sighed. They were so overprotective. If any parents ever had a reason to _not_ worry about their child, mine definitely where the ones that should feel that way, but _no, _of course not.

I glanced at the alarm clock on the dresser._ Crap._ I grabbed the first thing my hand touched. It turned out to be a white cotton sundress, I stared at it; it had a delicate cutout design across the bust, down the front and along the hem, dainty little cap sleeves, and slit pockets on either side. It would do I thought shrugging. I hurriedly pulled it on, awkwardly reaching behind me to zip it as far as I could. I ran to the door throwing it open. "Jacob I need you to zip me!" I yelled out into the hallway and went back into my room to throw all my stuff into my backpack. "What am I zipping?" Jacob asked from the doorway. I turned and showed him the half zipped back of the dress. "Hurry" I squealed impatiently hopping from one foot to the other "I'm supposed to meet Willa before class and I don't want to be late!" "Geez Ness, make up your mind, first you want to stay home, now you're worried about being late." He came up behind me placing his big warm hands on my hips and positioned me in front of him so he could zip. As he pulled up the zipper his hand brushed against my bare back sending little sparks straight through my skin to my spine. _Oh man._

"Breathe Ness." Jacob said laughing. I blushed and turned burying my face into his shirt. Would these feelings ever stop? This was getting to be so embarrassing. "As enjoyable as it would be to stay here hugging you all day Ness, you've got people to meet. Remember?" I turned back and grabbed my backpack sliding my arms into it walking out into the hallway. "Alright, let's go." "Um… Ness?" "Shoes? Hair?" I froze. _Great way to NOT make yourself look like an idiot there Renesmee._ I ran back into the room and grabbed a pair of white flats and slid them onto my feet. "There is that better?" I grinned. "Hair?" I hadn't done more than towel dry it and finger comb it after my shower. "I'm not worried about it, Willa will fix it" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.

Willa wasn't there yet in our usual spot on the benches outside. We had made it to school in plenty of time thanks to Jacobs lead foot. I sat with Jacob in the car listening to the radio for a few minutes before a tapping noise on the window startled me. Willa was leaning down staring into the window grinning. I waved and got out when she backed up. "Hey Willa" "Hey Ness" we greeted each other hugging. Willa leaned back and eyed my choice of outfit critically, nodding her head as if she approved. "Well don't you just look so cute and _virginal_ today." She teased. I swatted at her playfully in response. Jacob got out walking around the front of the Rabbit to join us. "Hey there _stud_." Willow said huskily to Jacob. I sighed. It was like this every time she saw him. _Get your own man!_ "Hey there _tree_." Jacob teased because of the combination of her height and name. "I see you've got some green in your hair now, is that supposed to be your leaves?" "Ha ha beefcake. So cute. When are you gonna let me get in those pants of yours?" she purred draping herself against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and laughed that big deep bass laugh of his.

They looked good together. _I was__** so**__ jealous._ Jacob's tall dark looks were complimented perfectly by Willow's tall pale beauty. Willow was everything I'm not. Fashion forward, tall, and super model pretty. I studied her look for today, her black wavy hair and side-swept bangs where always perfect; the newly acquired green streaks through her hair brought out the vividness of her bright green eyes behind her thick-rimmed cats eye glasses. Her eyes were lined in jet-black kohl and topped with a hot pink shade of shadow that lightly winged out at the corners giving her eyes a sultry slant, she always went crazy with her eye make-up and wore nothing else but gloss. Her skin was naturally radiant so she never needed anything more. She was wearing a black tank-top with her ever present _I'm sexier than you_ pin pinned on the right shoulder, a hot pink tutu skirt on top of black Capri leggings, and hot pink Converses. _Why did she have to be so damn pretty?_

"Rennie, convince your stud-muffin over here to take me out sometime, tell him it'd be _well_ worth his time." I rolled my eyes "Willa, you've got your pick of all the guys here at school and then some. Leave. Jacob. Alone." She pouted "But they're all just little boys Rennie, I want a piece of some of this big hunky red." I glared at her and she slowly took her hands off of him and stepped away. "Sorry Ren, I didn't see your stamp on him." "N..n.. No! That's not it!" I flushed and stammered looking back and forth between them. _Damnit Willow!_ I was so going to kill her later. Jacob cleared his throat and looked down at the pavement. "I better be going, don't want to be late to work." He hugged Willow lightly goodbye and turned to me with his arms out. "Can I get a hug goodbye from you too Sunshine?" "Seeing as your stamp _is_ all over me" he teased. I went willingly into his embrace, eager to have his arms around me. He leant down and kissed my cheek. "I don't mind Ness, honest." He whispered into my hair before making his way back around and into car taking off through the parking lot. I stood staring at his car drive away with my mouth hanging open. _What?! What was that supposed to mean? He didn't mind Willow throwing herself at him? Or he didn't mind having my supposed stamp on him?_ Please, please let it be the latter!

"So Ren, when where you going to tell me that you had a crush on Mr. Bodyguard?" Willow asked bringing me back into reality. I turned back to her glaring "Could you possibly be any more _embarrassing_!" I hissed at her stomping my foot. "So I'm right? You _have_ fallen for him?" "I don't know Willa; I'm confused about it all right now. Could you just shut-up and do my hair please?" "Ok, ok, geez Rennie, bite my head off why don't you!" she said digging through the tote hanging against her hip. We were silent as she brushed through my hair and pulled it into a low side ponytail, the curls draped over my shoulder. "I'm sorry, you know I love you Willa" I whispered. "Yes, I know you love me, how could you not?" she laughed gesturing at herself. I leaned my head against her arm sighing. "You wanna talk about it Ren?" The morning bell sounded signaling we should make our way to class. "Maybe at lunch" I answered getting up.

****************************************

The day went by painfully slow. I could never understand why I had to go to school in the first place. I knew every subject they offered here by heart thanks to the homeschooling Daddy and Carlisle had done pretty much since my birth. Apparently Daddy was just as obsessed with me having a _normal_ life and participating in the usual _rites of passage_ as he had been with Momma before she changed. The only thing that makes this all worthwhile are my zany friends. They were like my second family, next to the guys that is. Willa, Jon, and I are the closest of the bunch. I hadn't ever told Momma or Daddy, and definitely none of the rest of the family, but both Jon and Willa knew my secret. Well not really the _full_ extent of my secret. I could just imagine. _Hi Willa, hi Jon. I just wanted to let you know my whole family is a large group of vegetarian vampires and I'm the love child of a human and a vampire, making me some sort of freaky vampire-human hybrid. _

Nooo, that wasn't likely to make them come completely unhinged. The reaction I'd gotten from Willa when I'd unthinkingly _showed_ her what I was thinking instead of just saying it out-loud had been bad enough. She'd let out a little yelp and then proceeded to act like a crazy lady bombarding me with tons of questions about it. Eventually she had forced me to _show_ Jon too so he could join in with the questioning. I'd finally just told them I was a psychic of sorts. Kind of like a reverse psychic, I couldn't read other people's minds, but I could show other people my own mind through my touch. It had been like I'd just shown a group of five-year-olds a brand new toy; for weeks they had constantly had me showing them things. It finally got to the point where I started showing them images of myself strangling them; they quickly caught the hint and stopped harassing me.

"Miss Cullen, could you please give the class the answer to number 4?" I glanced down at the paper in front of me "Since cosine will never be greater than 1 there is no solution to the equation" I answered flippantly. Calculus bored me to tears and I absolutely loved to harass the teacher with a correct answer when he thought he'd caught me daydreaming. The bell rang. Lunch-time. _Thank God._ I gathered up my things and made my way out into the hallway. Sweeping my eyes left and right for a sign of either Jon or Willa not paying much attention to where I was walking when I bumped into _him. _"Well don't you just look pretty enough to eat?" he drawled. Adam. One of the many reasons I hated coming to school. "Don't start Adam; I'm not in the mood." "I bet I could get you in the mood" he said suggestively while putting his arm around my shoulders. "Are you ever going to get the hint that I'm not interested in you Adam?" I said shrugging his arm off.

"What makes you think that pathetic little thing you like to call _Pedro_ could ever turn Rennie on?" Willa said coming up behind us. They had dated last summer and it hadn't ended nicely. "Why you, Renesmee, could ever hang out with something so nasty, is beyond my comprehension" he said to me pretending not to have heard her. "Well you comprehending anything at all would be a major feat" I shot back at him before Willa could continue their verbal sparring. "Ooo, she burned you good." She yelled back at him as I dragged her towards the cafeteria. She always had to have the last word. We made our way through the crowd and sat at our usual table. Jon was already there waiting for us.

"Ok Ren, spill." Willa had a one track mind. "I have something to show you first." My plan was to distract her as long as possible. I pulled out my camera powering it on to show her the pictures of Seth. "I happen to know a very sweet, very perverted, very _single_ guy you might be interested in meeting Willa." She perked right up. _Good, she was distracted and couldn't focus on my issue now._ "Well let me see" she said impatiently putting her hands out. I scrolled through the pictures until Seth's face smiled back at me from the display screen. "Here you go." She eagerly grabbed the camera from me. "Oh Rennie… he's gorgeous" she sighed. Jon leaned closer to look and nodded in agreement. She scrolled through the rest of the pictures with an excited look on her face. "So? What do you think? Wanna meet him?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. "Really Rennie? You'd let me have my own personal beefcake injun?" She was nearly bouncing with excitement now.

I laughed lightly at her antics but said seriously "You can't play with this one though Willa. You can't do your usual use'em and lose'em with him. He's too special for that." She stopped bouncing but still nodded her head excitedly. I wasn't quite convinced. "I'm serious Willa, he's like a brother to me, if I introduce you two you have to be ready to be committed to _only_ him if you decide to sleep with him. I won't have you breaking his heart, understand?" "Yes mother, take it slow, yada, yada, yada. Now dish on the info Rennie, tell me what he's like." I spent half of the lunch period describing Seth's personality and a few of his crazy antics to Willa and Jon.

"So Ren, what was it you were supposed to be spilling about when you sat down?" Jon asked innocently. I should have known better than to think I'd gotten out of it. I put my head down on the table. "I'm not sure I really want to talk about it right now guys." "Renesmee" Jon said disapprovingly. "Fine, but I don't really know how to say it, so I'll just show you two. Ok?" They both nodded in agreement placing their hands in mine under the table. I replayed yesterday for them in its entirety making sure to emphasize my reaction to him and all the feelings coursing through my body. "Oh Renesmee" they said in unison and smiled at each-other. "She's got it bad, huh?" Willa said to Jon. "Most definitely" he agreed. I looked back and forth at them confused. "What do I have so badly? I don't get it!" Willa smiled a small smile "You love him Ren." Did I? I did.

***************************************

**Ok, so I couldn't take a break, sue me. I have to type everything out once it's in my head. I tried organizing thoughts and making a time line and all that jazz, it's just not for me.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much as the others. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, I felt like it was a good stopping point. Thanks for reading my story and thanks to those that have commented. xD**

**EDIT: To those of you that are worried, I didn't mean stopping point as in the end of the story . Just the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and story alerts. It really pleases me beyond belief that you guys are enjoying my story.**

Chapter 6 – Doubt

It was Friday now, the week had drudged along amazingly slow for me after the_ realization._ I was just as confused now as I had been before coming to the conclusion that I was in love with Jacob. I mean, yes, I had always loved Jacob in some way, but _this_ was different. _This_ was new; the fluttery stomach, the insane response to his slightest touch, the maddening self-doubt. I didn't like it one bit. What if I couldn't get Jacob to imprint on me? What would it do to me if he imprinted on someone other than myself? Was I destined to wallow in the pool of my unrequited love for him? I looked down at the magazine in my lap and threw it disgusted across the room.

_Project Imprint_ was a bust. I couldn't make sense of anything he'd circled in the magazines. Trust Jacob to find a way to completely boggle me. He hadn't circled anything useful. Nothing. _What the hell is wrong with him!?_ What kind of freaky person circles body parts and features when asked to circle pictures of girls they thought where perfect. I had been sitting holed up in my room flipping through page after page of circled eyes, cheekbones, hair, hands, feet, etc. etc. etc for most of the afternoon. Did Jacob have some kind of freaky body part obsession? I groaned flinging myself down onto the little couch in my room. _Stupid Mutt!_

My phone buzzed on the table next to me. A text message… it was probably from Jacob yet again. I had been avoiding him all week; making excuses to avoid seeing him and dodging his phone calls. Actually, I had been doing it to my family too. It was easier to avoid their empathy and Daddy's ever present mind reading than to admit to them, and _myself_, the problem. I sighed flipping open the phone to read the message. I was right, it was from Jacob.

YOU CANT AVOID ME FOREVER SUNSHINE, I'M TOO PERSISTANT FOR THAT.

He was too damn observant. I had hoped my avoidance was coming off as busyness. I pressed the reply button and typed out a response.

_I'm not avoiding you Jacob. I'm just really busy. You know, cramming for end of the year finals and all that mess._  
BULL. WE BOTH KNOW YOU CAN ACE ALL THOSE TESTS WITHOUT EVEN TRYING. DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?  
_No. I'm just being anti-social I guess. Haven't really been feeling like myself lately._

That didn't even begin to describe what I was going through.

WANT TO GO FOR A WALK WITH ME? I'M OUT AT THE BIG HOUSE WITH EVERYONE… OR WE COULD GO WATCH MOVIES AT HOME IF YOU WANT. HOW DOES THAT SOUND?

He was so sweet, always trying to make me happy. It made me feel even worse than I already did.

_Not today Jacob, maybe tomorrow… k?  
_K.

I turned off the phone and shut it flinging myself back into my prior sprawled out position to stare at the ceiling. I lay staring, yet unseeing, for a few minutes before I heard a light knock on my bedroom door. "Go away!" I yelled and turned my face and body into the back of the couch. Maybe if I squished myself deep enough into the cushions and ignored whoever was at the door I would just magically disappear. I heard the knob turn, the door pushing open slowly. _So much for turning invisible._

"Nessie?" It was my Aunt Alice. I mumbled unintelligibly into the cushion I was currently attempting to smother myself with. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, look at me right this minute" she said harshly. I rolled over and glared at her. "Don't you dare give me that look. You, my dear, are going to get up off that couch right now, put your shoes on, and leave with me." "Ali.." I started to complain but she held up her hand stopping me. "You are in some kind of strange funk, the family is beginning to worry, and I'm not having any of it. You _are_ coming with me. Now." I sat up defeated. "I'm sorry Aunt Alice, I just…" she held up her hand stopping me again. "I'm not here to drag anything out of you sweetheart" she said quietly. "I'm just here to take you with me for some retail therapy, and if at some point you feel like confiding in me, I'll be willing to listen. Capiche?" I smiled at her crookedly. She knew I hated shopping, but it was sweet of her to try to cheer me up. I would go just to make her happy. "Yes mam." I said and got up to pull on some shoes.

She grabbed my hand lacing her petite fingers through mine and ran through the woods to the garage. Jacob was there waiting next to Alice's yellow Porsche. I stiffened. He wasn't going with us, was he? I glanced at Alice for help. "Relax Ness, I'm not going with you" he answered for her. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He came and stood in front of me taking my chin in his big warm hand and raised my face lightly, staring into my eyes. "You are ok, right Sunshine?" he whispered. I nodded, lost in his onyx eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and I melted into his delicious warmth locking my arms tightly around his waist. _If only he could hold me like this forever._ "Nessie it's time to go" Alice said in her tingling bell voice. I un-wrapped my arms from Jacob's waist unwillingly and stepped back. He was still searching my face with a worried expression when he reached up his hand to cup my cheek and asked "still on for tomorrow?" I sighed and nodded.

************************

We were at the shopping mall in Seattle in 30 minutes thanks to Alice's racecar driveresque driving. I trudged alongside Alice from store to store following our usual routine. She collects the clothes, I stand in my unmentionables waiting for the things she'd throw to me over the top of the dressing room door. I'd try them on and turn this way and that as she inspected. I was trying on some sort of dress when she cocked her head at me and asked how I felt about getting a haircut. I was shocked. She had always forbidden me to get my hair even so much as trimmed. "What changed your mind?" "Well… you're not exactly a little girl anymore Hun, I figured it's about time for a more womanly hairstyle." I clapped my hands excitedly bouncing up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I would love to have my hair cut!" She pulled out her cell phone and checked the time. "Well you're in luck. Frederick is still in and he's the perfect one to cut your hair." She quickly gathered the many articles of clothing she'd chosen for me and checked out.

We walked into the salon and a flamboyantly dressed man with a shiny bald head immediately greeted Aunt Alice warmly, giving her a small hug and air kissing her on each cheek. This must be Frederick. "And who's this lovely little creature you've brought with you darling?" he asked eyeing me. She turned and gestured at me flamboyantly "_This_ is my good friend Renesmee… your newest client." They stood in front of me turning my face in different directions and angles as if I were a sculpture they were studying. "I have a few thoughts on what I'd like. I'd like to hear your ideas as well" Alice said pulling Frederick to the side. I sat down in a chair waiting as they discussed whatever it was they were planning for me.

JACOBS POV

I stood in the garage watching them leave. The pain shooting through me from her separation was almost unbearable. I had never gone more than a day without seeing her since the day she was born. Her avoidance throughout the week was killing me. I was so lost without her; it was like the most important part of me was missing. I had been antagonizing myself all week thinking of our last moments together, wondering what it could have been that I'd said or done to cause her to push me away. I'd decided that my whispered comment in her ear Monday morning was the culprit. I had moved too fast and it had forced her to run away. _You stupid idiot._

"While I agree with the sentiment Mutt, that's not it." Edward said from behind me. I'd been so wrapped up in my self imposed misery that I had missed hearing his approach. I turned and looked at him continuing the conversation in my head. "_What do you know that I don't Ed?" _"I'm not ready to give up my little girl Jake, let me just make that very clear before I tell you anything else." "_I understand. I love her too, you know."_ "I do know, maybe a little more than I want to" he added giving me a direct look. "_Sorry, I'm not making excuses, but you know I can't help it."_

He sighed and shook his head slowly. "She loves you too Jake but she's confused about it. You know we've never told her that you've imprinted on her, that's up to you. But she's hurt and scared that you may imprint on someone else and not return her love." What?! Was she insane? "I heard that Jacob" Edward said flatly. I grinned sheepishly. "_Sorry about that." _I was so I excited I was nearly bursting out of my skin. "_Can I tell her Ed?" _"Give her a few weeks to get her thoughts in order Jake; I'll let you know when the time is right. But, in the meantime, you could give her a few more hints at your feelings for her; I don't think I can handle listening to her miserable thoughts too much longer." "_Thanks Ed."_ Edward patted my shoulder with an icy hand. "If I could choose anyone for my daughter it would definitely be you Mutt." "Thanks leech" I said laughing.

************************

RENESMEE POV

"Oh. My. God." I couldn't believe it was my own reflection staring back at me from the mirror. I was _hot._ I leaned in closer to get a better look. Frederick definitely knew what he was doing. He had cut a good foot of length off my hair, maybe more. It now fell in loose sultry curls just past my shoulders. He had parted my hair slightly to the left and given me a long side-swept bang that fell just over the outer corner of my right eye. "Am I going to be able to do this on my own" I asked looking back at him. "Here darling, I'll show you" he said grabbing a jar of hair pomade and dipping out some onto his palm then rubbing his hands together. "First you are going to part your hair just like it is now, and then while it's still damp from your shower just run your hands through it with a little bit of this product like this" he said running his fingers through my curls and twisting them here and there to make them more defined. "And wa-la! Instant sex kitten" he winked.

Alice came up behind me studying my reflection in the mirror messing with my hair here and there until it was exactly to her liking. "You are a god Frederick. It's exactly what I'd imagined." He bowed courtly with a huge smile on his face. "Anything for you Alice. I was thinking… could we maybe do a little make-up on her too?" he asked. Alice looked at me for the answer. I shrugged. Alice nodded her head at Frederick and he clapped excitedly before he took off yelling for someone named Amy.

Turns out Amy was the salons make-up artist. I sat in the chair listening to her explain everything she was doing as she came at me with odd looking contraptions. When she was done she handed me a hand-held mirror. "So what do you think?" she asked. It was perfect. "You guys are great." She had left my skin free from whatever it was that most women had caked all over theirs, instead opting just to line my eyes lightly and go heavy on the mascara and some sheer pink gloss. The overall effect was amazing. I felt and looked like a completely different person. _I felt beautiful. Hell… I felt __**sexy**__._ I got up and went to the lobby area where Alice was waiting. "Oh Nessie" she sighed. "You look even more gorgeous than you did before!" I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Thank you Aunt Alice, I needed this. This is why you're my favorite aunt. You always seem to know what I need even when I don't." She beamed at me "I am so going to throw that in Rose's face the next time she gets cocky." We gathered our many shopping bags and left the salon laughing.

***************************

She dragged me through a few more stores making sure to get me the hair product and some make-up so I could recreate my new look later. While she was in an accessories store I ran across the way to American Eagle so I could grab a few more pairs of jeans. I was browsing through their selection looking for the correct size and style when I heard someone approach me from behind. I glanced over my shoulder and groaned. Adam. "Well damn Renesmee, look at you. You clean up _nice_" he leered stepping close enough that I could feel his body brushing against my back. I turned and pushed him away from me. "Back off Adam. You're invading my bubble." "I'd like to invade more than just your bubble" he said bringing his body back up against my front this time, backing me into the shelf of jeans. "Adam, if you don't get off of me now you _are_ going to regret it" I hissed. "Oh I don't think so sexy" he drawled "I don't think I could ever regret getting to touch you." "Alice, I need you" I said quietly under my breath knowing she would easily hear me from across the mall. She was there in an instant.

"Excuse me little boy, do you have some sort of problem?" she said sweetly. He looked over at her running his eyes up and down her body, his body still invading my personal space. "Well I do now, why don't you come over here and solve it by joining us" he said suggestively. Alice hissed quietly and shot out her hand wrapping her fingers around his wrist squeezing. "_Why don't you get the hell away from Renesmee before I crush your wrist?"_ He buckled down to his knees on the floor from the pain she was causing; fright making his eyes wide, and pain contorting his features. "_If I __**ever**__ hear that you've been harassing her again, I won't hesitate to hunt you down and squash you like the nasty little cockroach you are."_ He nodded and squeaked out a yes mam when she let go. He got up quickly leaving the store. When I was sure he was gone I explained to Alice about his constant harassment at school.

I finished getting my jeans while Alice walked around the store picking out more items for me. We were checking out when Alice got that familiar glazed distant look on her face. I quickly stepped in front of her grabbing the credit card from her hand and finished checking out for her. While I was chatting with the clerk I felt her hand on my shoulder signifying she'd come out of her vision. I eyed her over my shoulder raising an eyebrow. She just shrugged. After we'd grabbed the bags and added them to group we were already toting around she said "we have one more store to go to." I groaned. "Aliiiiiice, come on. We've been here for hours." She just shrugged again. "You'll thank me later" she said cryptically.

******************************

"Alice! Are you crazy? Victoria's Secret!" She slyly grinned at me and dragged me inside. I looked around nervously. She wasn't going to make me try on these things was she?! Alice started laughing hysterically. "Oh Nessie, the look on your face is just priceless!" I glared at her. "Relax you goof, we're here for _me_, or more accurately for your Uncle Jazz." _Too much information!_ She looked around thoughtfully. "Actually we are here for you a little too, go assume your position in the dressing room…" she said taking off. I sighed and made my way into the dressing room and sat on the bench to wait.

I hadn't been waiting long before it started raining unmentionables with the occasional bikini and pajama set onto my head. I held up a pair of lacy panties. _What the hell… what could I possibly need these for? _There was entirely too much lace and not enough underwear. I sighed and tried the pajamas first. She had picked out some cute tank top/shorts sets that I actually liked. Until I put them on. "Alice!" I shrieked flinging open the door to show her. "Why would I need pajamas like _this_?" I questioned turning around for her.

The shorts barely covered more than the bikini I'd worn to the beach with Jacob, my cheeks where most definitely hanging out. The icing on the cake was the tank top that came down dangerously low in the front, revealing more of my chest than I was comfortable with and it wasn't nearly long enough, seeing as my navel, along with half my stomach, was visible between the top of the shorts and the hem of the top. "Oh Nessie it's super cute!" Alice squealed. I crossed my arms in front of me and humphed waiting for an answer to my question. She started looking around at nothing in particular and finally sighed. "Well your already fuzzy future for tonight completely blanked out on me Ness… I'm thinking you may end up staying the night at Jake's, and well… the pajamas might help you on your mission." I opened my mouth wide in shock. _She knew!_ "Don't look so shocked Ness; it's obvious that you love him. These things might just give him that little push he needs to admit his feelings too." I turned and looked back into the dressing room at the pile of unmentionables. _What the hell!? Did she think I was going to seduce him or something?! _

***************************

**Quick note for twihard from my reviews: Thank you for the review! I didn't want to go into detail on Jacob's apartment just yet since Ness was in such a hurry in that chapter and I knew I'd be doing something more in-depth regarding his apartment later. Later as in the next chapter coming up! xD I hope you enjoy it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick reminder that I'm definitely not SM and I own zilch. **

Chapter 7 – Touching

"Now don't go getting your knickers in a knot Ness, some of those things are for later down the road… just stick to the pj's for now" Alice said laughing at my expression of shock. I could have collapsed my relief was so great. _Me? Seduce Jacob?_ While the idea was certainly tempting enough, I had absolutely no knowledge other than the stomach churning things Willa had told me last year before I had made her promise never to tell me another detail for the rest of my life. And even those few tidbits she'd passed my way were vague. _I had never even kissed a boy!_ Yep, seduction was definitely out of my league. I changed back into my clothes and gathered everything Alice had thrown at me. Alice frowned, "Aren't you going to try everything on?" she asked. "No way, we're just going to get it all and I'll sort through it later." I could feel the blush on my cheeks burning away as I stumbled through the store to the register.

*********************

JACOBS POV

I heard Alice's Porsche getting closer and ran out to wait for them. The pure joy I was still feeling from learning of Ness' love for me peaked even higher knowing she was almost here. I had done some of my best begging tonight to get Ed and Bella to agree to Ness coming to spend the weekend with me. I was standing there hopping from one foot to the other when they pulled up. Alice got out first after popping the trunk. I could see from where I was standing that it was overflowing with bags, I peered a little harder trying to get a glimpse of Ness through the darkly tinted windows. _Holy crap lady._ Alice definitely could shop; I could faintly make out the outline of several more bags filling the tiny backseat. I heard the passenger door start to open and concentrated all of my already heightened senses to that area, waiting for Ness to get out.

Her scent hit me like a ton of bricks, the pure sunshine and peach smell crashed over me in waves. I rocked back onto my heels before taking a few steps towards her. I could see only the top of her head over the car. Every muscle in my body clenched and started shaking uncontrollably with the anticipation of seeing her as I heard the door shut and she took her first step to round the car.

I saw her then. My shaking jerked to a stop; heat flooded through me, stronger than ever before. I was glowing. Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the beautiful woman before me. Every line that had ever held me, every bond I'd ever shared, everything that made me who I was, who I had been, disappeared in that instant. I had only one bond, the only reason for my existence. It stretched between us glowing and pulsating brighter than the sun, tying me to the universe- _again_. My universe. _My Renesmee._

Gravity shifted pulling me towards her. I closed the short distance between us taking her gingerly into my arms; lifting her so her face was even with mine. "You are so beautiful" I whispered reverently staring at her as if I were a blind man who had suddenly regained his sight. She blushed, the faint flush enhancing her natural beauty, and rested her head against my shoulder. _This was heaven. I had died and gone to heaven._ I was sure of it. Until someone clearing their throat brought me sharply back to reality. I turned with her still in my arms to see who it was; the whole family was standing out on the lawn now. "_Sorry. Too much, too soon. I know."_ I thought quickly to placate Edward while gently setting Ness back down onto her feet. Edward nodded a small nod in acknowledgement of my apology.

They all rushed forward then; gathering around Ness hugging her gently and excitedly gushing over her new look. I stood staring at her still. Pretty, beautiful, gorgeous… they all seemed pathetically inadequate words to describe her. She was the most stunning creature I had ever seen, and she was mine. How _she_ could possibly love _me_ was unfathomable. I gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Ness? I was wondering if you wanted to come spend the weekend with me?" She looked at her parents questioningly. They nodded in unison. She looked up at me unsurely through her lashes. "Only if you want to Ness" I added. She simply nodded. "Well that's settled then" Alice said still standing at her trunk. "Come get these bags out of my car Jake and load them into yours so you guys can head out."

**************************

RENESEMEE POV

We drove most of the way to Jacob's apartment in silence with him glancing at me from the corner of his eye every five minutes. His warm hand was wrapped around mine on the arm rest between us; the heat and strange tingly sparks shooting up my arm where doing even stranger things to my heart rate and breathing. _He said I was beautiful_. He'd told me I was beautiful many times before, but something about this time was different. The look on his face and in his eyes when he'd looked at me was different; softer... almost wonder-like. _Almost like he was in love with me._ I closed my eyes and wished with everything I had inside of me that it was true. I felt the car come to a stop and opened my eyes.

He was turned towards me staring down at our joined hands like he didn't want to let go. The possibility of him not wanting to stop touching me had me smiling. Jacob looked up then and smiled tilting his head to the side, "What are you smiling at Sunshine?" _Oh, just this desperate infatuation I seem to have with you, not too much._ "Nothing, just smiling" I said letting go of his hand, getting out of the car. I was beginning to gather the bags when he tossed me the keys. "You go open up, I'll get these." _Hmm… that was new. He'd never played the gentleman before._

I walked up the pebble drive to the front door breathing in the medley of various flowers that the previous owners had planted along the front of Jacob's townhouse apartment. Their bright colors and wonderful aroma are what had drawn me to the apartment 2 years ago when Jacob had taken me with him apartment shopping. I had just put the key in the door when it was flung open from the inside slamming directly into my stomach. I doubled over in pain; the breath knocked out of me. "Seth! You stupid idiot!" I heard Jacob yell coming up quickly behind me. "Don't just stand there! Help her inside." he yelled again and I was gently lifted.

I looked up into Seth's apologetic face. He had tears in his eyes. "It's ok Seth" I choked out between ragged breaths. "I meant to surprise you, not maim you Ness. Stupid wolfy strength" he mumbled. He sat me down gently in a massively large black leather recliner and squatted down in front of me looking up into my eyes. "I'm so sorry Ness… can I get you anything? Do you want me to call Carlisle?" Jacob answered for me dropping all the bags on the floor beside the chair, "_You_ can take all these things in to Ness' room while _I_ take care of her. Seth jumped up to complete the task mumbling under his breath. I caught something that sounded suspiciously like "_freaky super strength"_ and I couldn't help but grin.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're smiling, but are you ok?" Jacob asked sliding into the empty space next to me in the chair, pulling the handle and making us recline. He leaned back and guided my head to his shoulder so that I was stretched along his side. I sighed and snuggled into his delicious warmth. "I'm fine" I assured him. I watched Seth walk back into the room for more bags, then walk back into my room once again. I sighed and relaxed into Jacobs side further, looking around the large room.

The front door opened directly into the open spaciousness of the ground floor. The whole downstairs had light pine hardwood flooring and crisp white walls. The living room opened directly into the kitchen, the only thing separating the two was the small black granite topped island surrounded by stools that served as the "dining room". The whole area was done in black and white. Simple, and in my mind, classic. He wasn't much of a decorator and had forbidden Alice and Esme to decorate his "bachelor pad" so there were no decorations. The only pieces of furniture where the recliner we now occupied and a humongous wraparound black leather couch that dominated the space. Across from us was Jacob's pride and joy. His 72" flat screen TV set up on a large black entertainment center filled to overflowing with movies. Just to the right of the TV was a small nook with stairs that lead to Jacob's upstairs bedroom.

Seth finished playing pack-mule with my bags and flopped himself down onto the couch. "You ok Ness? Forgive me?" he asked sullenly. I squirmed trying to get up to go to him. Jacob laughed and helped me up. "Whoa… Ness. You look amazing." Seth said as I stood. I grinned. He hadn't had the chance to see my new hair-cut and makeup with the whole attack of the killer door incident. I did a little turn for him. "You like it? I am now a certified _sex kitten_" I said quoting Frederick. He stood and grabbed my hand holding over it my head guiding me in another twirl. "Yep, that you are Ness. It looks great." He said bringing me in for a hug. _Now why hadn't Jacob responded like that? I mean his reaction was nice, but it didn't make me feel like the sex kitten I was supposed to be._ "Thanks" I mumbled into his chest. When he finally freed me I added grinning "and there's nothing to forgive, it was an accident. But you can help me put away the contents of all those bags as repentance."

We all laughed and made our way down the tiny hallway off the kitchen, past the bathroom, and into my room. Jacob had decorated it himself just for me when he'd bought the place. The walls were a light peach color with white crown molding, the floors the same hardwood as the rest of the apartment, but I had a small white throw rug beside the bed. The small twin sized bed, nightstand, and dresser where all white as well. It was a very calming peaceful room, I loved it. I opened the door and flicked on the light. _Oh man._ I hadn't realized just how much Alice had bought. My entire bed and half the floor where littered with bags. "Ok guys, grab a bag and get to work."

***************************

Sometime later, after much folding and hanging, we were nearly done when I saw Seth holding up something from the corner of my eye. I turned out of curiosity to see what it was and gasped. "This is a mighty pretty sling-shot you've got here" he teased holding up one of the lacy unmentionables. I rushed over to him and hissed snatching the Victoria's Secret bag out of his hands. "Stupid Mutt" I snapped at him hiding the bag in the bottom of the closet while I blushed furiously. I peeked at Jacob to see him blushing too. _Why would he be blushing?! It was __**my**__ underpants that had been being fondled._ "What?" Seth asked honestly "they're just underwear, everyone wears them, geez." I started to laugh hysterically in a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. "Seth… if you wear underwear like _that_ there's something you're hiding from us!" Seth started prancing around the tiny room talking with a lisp doing his best stereotypical impression of a gay man. We _all_ collapsed on the floor laughing.

"Who's hungry?" I asked pulling myself off the floor "Wait, wait. What am I thinking? Look at who I'm talking to!" I went to the kitchen shaking my head as the guys laughed some more. I opened the fridge and knew it was the end of the week; the usually packed fridge was nearly empty. _No help there._ I opened the freezer and examined the contents. _Yesssss_. Buffalo wings were my absolute favorite food ever. I could stomach most food, but it usually just ended up making me feel nauseous; buffalo wings were the one food that didn't taste like a bland blob of slime to me. I had been here last year during one of the guys' usual football get together things and Grandpa Charlie had forced me to try one. I had loved them ever since.

"I'm making wiiiiings" I yelled out. The guys seemed too quiet and were taking a little _too_ long to come out of my room I thought as I grabbed a cookie sheet to put the wings on. "YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE IN THERE GOING THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR YOU PERVERTS!" "No, no." they answered walking down the hall. "We were just talking" Jacob explained coming up behind me resting his hands on my hips while I preheated the oven. _When did Jacob get so touchy feely? Not that I'm complaining, but geez, if he doesn't stop touching me every chance he gets I may just turn into a puddle of goo! _I dumped the wings onto the sheet and bent to put them in the oven. _Holy shit!_ My rear end had accidently brushed against his groin. "Sorry" I mumbled. "No problem" he croaked.

"Umm…" I glanced around and saw Seth sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the large TV. "Why don't you go help Seth find something to watch?" _He had better get out of this kitchen before I lose my mind and start throwing myself at him!_

***********

JACOBS POV

We were standing in the kitchen together while she played domestic goddess making us something to eat. I came up behind her and put my hands on her hips; I just couldn't stop touching her. The image of the tiny lacy thong Seth had held in his hands a few minutes ago was burnt into my head. I looked down at her backside imagining her wearing nothing but the scrap of fabric. _Whoa there big guy keep that up and your friend downstairs is gonna make an unwanted appearance._ Just then she bent to put the wings in the oven, her perky round cheeks brushing gently across my groin- and I'd just watched the whole thing, making it that much more erotic. _Oh. My. God. _"Sorry" she mumbled. "No problem" I managed to croak out.

She suggested I go find something to watch with Seth. I hurried out of the kitchen sure that if I stayed there was the very real possibility that I might ravish her. While the idea was most definitely pleasant, and there was nothing more that I wanted than to worship her entire body, somewhere, in the very back of my mind, I knew it would not be a good idea. _It would be a __**great**__ idea. _I groaned as I sat next to Seth on the couch. _Get it under control man. _He looked at me strangely and I shook my head. "You don't wanna know man." Seth jerked his head slightly towards Ness in the kitchen waggling his eyebrows as some sort of question. _For a virgin he was the most perverted guy I'd ever met._ He elbowed me in the ribs when I didn't answer. I sighed and nodded my head. He grinned.

We channel surfed for a while before Seth decided on South Park. It had to be the stupidest show I had ever seen. I knew Ness agreed with me when I heard her light groan from the kitchen. I suffered the through the ridiculousness until Ness walked in carrying the little TV tray thing she'd bought me the last time I'd fallen asleep eating after patrol. I had woken up the next morning with ketchup on my face and the remnants of my burger smeared all over myself and the couch. She set it up one handed and set the sheet holding the wings on top. _Damn… that was sexy. _Seth attacked the food like he'd never eaten before in his life, as per usual. I sat back waiting for her to take her usual 4. _She was so damn small._ Then I dug in; rivaling Seth with my reenactment of a starved man.

*********************

"Oh man. Those were excellent. Thanks Ness." Seth said sitting back rubbing his stomach. "You're welcome" Ness said yawning. I glanced at the time on the microwave. "Seth, it's 11, you should be heading home before Sue freaks." "You mind if I crash on the couch? I don't feel like running all the way home on a full stomach." _He had to be kidding right? Hell-o, does he not see Ness sitting there on the couch all soft and sleepy looking?_ I glared at him and I could see it click on his face. "Oh. Never mind, I just remembered I promised Mom I'd be home tonight." "What about tomorrow?" Ness asked yawning again. "You have any plans? I told Willa about you Monday at school and she's chomping at the bit to get into your big handsome wolfy pants." Seth's eyes got wide. "Kick-ass. I'm definitely not busy tomorrow; just give me a call when you figure something out." "Ok." She said getting off the couch to hug him goodbye before walking off zombie-like down the hall mumbling something about a shower.

I picked up the cookie sheet and took it into the kitchen to wash with Seth following behind me looking like he wanted to talk about something. He just stood there twitching while I washed the sheet and put it away. "Ok man, I feel like you're burning holes in the back of my head with your staring. What's up?" "She's not serious about getting in my pants is she?" he blurted out._ Uh oh._ I opened my mouth to respond but he cut me off. "Cause I don't… I mean… I've never… you know? I'veneverhadsexbeforeandIreallydon'twanttomessitup…" He stammered before talking so fast everything turned into one giant word. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Relax man, don't worry about it. It's not like she's going to jump on you first thing and demand you perform a carnal gymnastics routine with her." He laughed a bit before asking exactly what I'd been hoping he wouldn't. "Have you ever… you know?" I groaned. "No man, I've kissed a girl twice. I've got no experience and no advice." I leaned forward and jabbed him in the chest with my finger. "And if you _ever_ tell anyone that, I swear you won't live to tell anyone else." He held his hands up backing towards the door laughing. "You know you can trust me Jake, mum's the word. See you tomorrow buddy." He said when he'd reached the door then slipped out.

I ran upstairs and changed into my sweats and brushed my teeth quickly. I ran back down-stairs, she was still in the shower so I laid back in the recliner and flipped through channels.

***************

RENESMEE'S POV

I was standing in the bathroom, wearing a thong of all things, going through the Victoria's Secret bag trying to figure out what exactly I should wear. Alice had picked out 4 different pajama sets, all in the same cut as the one I'd tried on, just in different colors. I tried on a white one first but realized you could see the dark outline of the lacy thong through it. _Ok, that one's definitely out._ I rifled through the bag looking for lighter colored undies. _DAMNIT ALICE!_ She'd picked out nothing but dark colors. I looked at 2 of the other sets; they were both pale colors. _That sneaky little wench, she did this on purpose to force me to wear the black one._ She knew I'd have to do 1 of 2 things; 1. Wear one of the lighter colored sets with nothing underneath. _Something she knew I'd never do._ Or 2. Wear the provocative black set.

I pulled out the black set and hurriedly put it on. I looked in the mirror and gasped. _This is just not decent!_ This one was cut differently on the top; it was so low cut it displayed the top half of my chest along with the deep V between them. The bottoms seemed fine until I turned around, they were like the usual boy-shorts I wore to bed, but it seemed like she'd gotten a size too small because they clung to me like a second skin and revealed half my butt-cheeks. _You might as well go out there in the thong Renesmee._ I would just ask Jacob for one of his shirts to sleep in. "Jacob..." I called out lightly through the door. No response. I called a little louder and still got nothing. "Shit."

I stepped back to see the full effect and was pleasantly surprised. My damp tousled hair, freshly washed pink skin, and the faint smokiness left from the mascara I couldn't quite remove from around my eyes knocked up my sex kitten-ness to a whole new level. I liked it. _Damn you're hot Ness! Go get him girl!_ I steeled my nerves, opened the door, walked down the hallway, and stopped dead in my tracks.

Jacob was there in the recliner snoring lightly. I wanted to be furious with him for thwarting my plans, but he was so peaceful looking I couldn't help but smile. I walked through the house turning off the lights before going in my room to grab the comforter off my bed. I dragged it out into the living room and spread it over him before climbing into the chair and under the covers with him. He shifted in his sleep making more room for me and I snuggled once again into his side; my face on his bare chest, his warm hand against my back. I studied his sleeping face; he was so beautiful and relaxed. He mumbled in his sleep leaving his lips slightly opened. They looked so warm and inviting I couldn't help myself. I leaned up carefully and lightly pressed a kiss to his soft lips. I felt his lips faintly press back against mine and pulled my head back quickly. _Did I wake him up?_ He licked his lips lightly and whispered "mm… peaches" before snoring again. I smiled and nestled back down into my spot letting the warmth of his body and the beat of his heart lull me to sleep.

************************

**If I offended anyone with the stereotypical gay man reference I am truly sorry. Believe me… I am in no way, shape, or form against anyone's personal sexual preferences. Also, if the lack of **_**action**_** in this chapter disappointed anyone after that teaser at the end of chapter 6, too bad! Lol. You may thank my never-ending insomnia for the frequency of new chapters. Oh, and the number of readers I've had so far is just amazing to me. I've been an avid reader of anything and everything since I was 4, but I haven't written anything more than an essay since the short story I wrote in the 4****th**** grade- about a million years ago! It amazes and leaves me flabbergasted that anyone other than myself could possibly enjoy the strange ponderings of my brain. Thanks a ton guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not SM and such.**

Chapter 8 – Surprise

JACOBS POV

Peaches. I was surrounded by peaches. I inhaled deeply enjoying their juicy fragrant aroma, their delicious warmth against my body. _What?! …Warmth? Against… my… body?_ I fought through the dull haze in my brain, coming fully awake. I wasn't surrounded by peaches, but I certainly had one sprawled out across me. My favorite peach in the entire world. I smiled sleepily thinking how she'd chosen to sleep with me in the close confines of the recliner rather than in her own bed. Under the covers she had her arm wrapped around my middle, her head on my chest- her ear directly over my heart, and her leg *_gulp*_ straddling my hip- her thigh resting directly on my junk. She whimpered in her sleep and fidgeted clutching me tightly. _What is she dreaming about?_ I remembered then how Bella used to watch her dreams when she was younger. I gently picked up the hand resting against my side and brought it to my cheek.

My own face greeted me from her dreams. _Yes!_ Then I realized just what exactly we were doing in the dream and dropped her hand quickly. _Crap, crap, crap. Think of something else Jake! Uh… cars, yea. Cars. Engines, cables, transmissions. __**Renesmee laying naked next to me in **__**my**__** bed!!!**_ I growled deep in my chest when I felt the blood rushing to my nether regions and the accompanied growing. _Great you stupid idiot, she's peacefully dreaming while you lay here with a raging hard-on molesting her thigh. How the hell are you going to explain this one?_ Oh, well hey there Nessie, sorry about that _thing_ down there digging into your thigh. I decided to peep into your dreams uninvited and it turned me into this testosterone driven idiot. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ I mentally smacked myself in the forehead, afraid that if I really did she'd wake.

She moved again in her sleep rubbing her leg against _it._ I clenched my teeth to keep from groaning. She started lazily rubbing her warm soft little hand up and down my stomach. _Nessie! You're killing me here!_ A little groan escaped unexpectedly through my clenched teeth and she startled. Her hand paused mid-rub and then resumed. "Good-morning Jacob" she said huskily. I couldn't trust myself to speak just yet so I brought up the hand resting on the arm rest behind her to rub her back. Bare skin greeted me, sending jolts of desire throughout my already over-stimulated system. She leaned forward and her soft lips pressed against my chest.

I flung the covers off to make my escape… and saw what she was wearing. "Renesmee" I whispered._ "Hmm?" _"What are you doing?" _"What do you think?" _"I think you are trying to kill me." I felt her lips smile against my chest before she began pressing little kisses up my chest. "Ness…" I moaned. "You can't do that. _*gulp*_ You're driving me insane." Her thigh moved against my hardness; I nearly jumped out of my skin._ Just you wait, Edward is going to kill you Jake! Rip your head off and feed it to a mountain lion dude._ I felt her hot breath on my neck followed by her even hotter lips. Then she darted her tongue out lightly touching the pulse in my neck.

I growled loudly and gripped her hips pushing her as far away from me in the chair as I could. "Ness, your dad will kill me." I panted unevenly.

*BANG*BANG*BANG*

"Wake up Jacob, it's nearly noon man" Seth yelled from the front door. _Shit._ "Just leave him out there" she whined. "He has a key" I said dully, getting out of the chair. I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead before going to answer the door. I opened the door to Seth's smiling face and growled. "WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?" He took a step inside and his eyes widened. Ness was standing a few feet behind me, hands on hips, tapping her foot. "I officially hate you Seth Clearwater!" she yelled. He stood shocked looking back and forth between us and then down at the still obvious pitched tent my sweatpants where making. Ness turned and stormed down the hallway, her half-bare cheeks swaying with her steps. I growled yet again, slamming my hand over Seth's eyes.

**********************

RENESMEE'S POV

"I officially hate you Seth Clearwater!" I yelled at him from behind Jacob. I turned and stomped down the hallway to my room. _Stupid mood killing Mutt!_ I'd just had the best dream I'd ever had in my life, woke up to find the object of that dream directly where I wanted him, and had been about 5 seconds away from trying to replicate the scenes when he'd interrupted. _I'm going to make him pay dearly for this…_ I laughed out loud thinking of how I was going to have Willa throw herself at him today. I looked around my room searching for my phone. _Crap._ I had left it at home. I went to the closet and snatched out another sundress, pulling it on to cover myself.

"JACOB! I NEED YOUR CELL." I yelled out and opened the door enough to stick my hand out waiting. I heard his feet padding down the hallway and felt the phone press into my hand. "Ness?... I" "Not now Jacob" I cut him off pulling the phone in and shutting the door. I couldn't talk about what had just _almost_ happened yet. Having had a few minutes to gather my wits I was completely embarrassed by my actions. I laid down sighing onto my bed and flipped open the phone typing out a message.

_Hey, it's Ren. I forgot my phone at home. What are you doing?  
__**Hey ho. I've been trying to call you all morning. I'm doing a whole lot of nothing. What's up?  
**__I'm at Jacob's house. Seth is here, you wanna hang out?  
__**Oooh, I finally get to have me some of that fabulous injun meat?  
**__I have a mission for you. I'll explain later. We'll just say that I'm not too happy with Seth at the moment, and you are going to punish him severely for it.  
__**Sounds like fun! My grandparents are out of town, wanna come over here? We could use the pool.  
**_I thought about it a minute. Willa in a teeny tiny bikini? It was perfect.  
_We'll be there in 30 minutes._

I got up and walked out into the living room where Jacob and Seth were tangled together on the floor in a wrestling match. _Good Jacob, you beat him senseless for interrupting._ They paused to look up at me. "You two cut that out and get on swim-suits. We're going swimming at Willa's. You've got 10 minutes. If you're not ready by then I'm going to find a crowbar and beat you both." They nodded and began untangling themselves. I went into the bathroom to look through the Victoria's Secret bag I had left in there last night.

I snatched out the first suit I saw and set it on the counter to take with me. I quickly went through my morning routine with the addition of styling my hair. I wanted Willa to get the full effect so I scrambled through the newly filled make-up drawer that now resided in the bathroom and found the water-proof mascara Alice had explained to me. I applied it to my lashes like Amy had taught me. I managed not to put an eye out with the little wand thingy and the end result was perfect. _Damn you're good Ness._

I ran into my room and changed quickly into jeans and the white peasant style tank I had picked out myself yesterday. It had thin little spaghetti straps, brightly colored flowers embroidered across the top of the bust around to the back, and the back hung open halfway down revealing a little of my lower back. I searched for the patchwork tote Alice had picked out to match my shirt and threw the bikini inside. The whole little ensemble paired with the flops and my comfortable boot-cut jeans was perfect. I ran to the front door yelling "let's go! Let's go! Let's gooo! I told Willa we'd be there in 30 minutes, that leaves us 20 minutes to get over there!"

************************

The ride over to Willa's was painfully silent. I sat in the back this time in an attempt to avoid Jacob after this morning's incident. It didn't work. Every time I let my eyes wander up to the rear view mirror his onyx eyes bore into mine, causing me to blush.

I sighed in relief when we pulled up to Willa's house, the 15 minute ride seemed to have stretched on for an impossibly long time. Willa must have been watching for us, she stood waiting in the door way in a teeny tiny zebra printed bikini. _Perfect!_ I heard Seth gasp. I turned from the window and leaned forward to see his face. His eyes were wide and he had the strangest look on his face, a mixture of adoration and amazement. _Strange._ I had known he was going to be attracted to her, I mean, who wouldn't be, but _this_ was just a tad bit freaky.

"I'm gonna run upstairs with Willa and get changed, you guys just wait in the living room" I said getting out leaving them sitting there, Jacob staring at Seth, and Seth still entranced by Willa. I ran to Willa and threw my arms around her waist hugging her. "Well I'm happy to see you too" she laughed putting her arms around my shoulders. "I'm glad to see that you've gotten over whatever has been bugging you all week" she added as I pushed her into the house and dragged her upstairs to her bedroom. I shut the door and sunk onto the mattress on the floor that served as her bed. She sat beside me shooting me a worried look. "What's up Rennie, you've got the strangest look on your face." _Where to begin? _I couldn't manage to get the words to come out so I simply grabbed her hand and showed her.

I _showed_ her everything from the point of getting home with Alice, up until when Seth had interrupted this morning. Emphasizing the most important parts with all the emotions I had been feeling at each individual moment. "Oh." She answered when I'd finished. "Well, I get why you're wanting him punished, he totally killed your mojo." I laughed lightly. _Understatement of the century._ "Rockin hair by the way." I noticed then that she'd changed the green chunks in her hair to hot pink. _Would the girl just pick a color and stick with it?_ "Thanks, you too." "So what do you suggest?" I asked standing up to change into my suit.

"Well… you could either pull a total _me_ and throw yourself at him, or you could be demure little you, just kicked up a notch." I paused mid-way through pulling my shirt over my head "Explain" I demanded through the shirt. "Well I'm sure Jake'd totally know you were up to something if you just attacked him, but you could throw in a little touch here, a little touch there, one of those pretty little smiles of yours..." _That might just work._ I quickly finished changing but got stuck on the top. "Willa help me put this top on" I groaned "I can't figure out what the hell this thing is." She stood laughing. "It's a bandeau top Ren, no straps, just the clasp in the back." She adjusted it for me and slipped the clasp shut before turning me around to examine the finished product.

"You know… I've never really noticed, but you've got a hot little bod Ren. I'd totally do you if I were Jacob." I rolled my eyes. "No, really, look." She said putting her hands on my shoulders and maneuvering me in front of the mirror. I grinned. This suit was magic. It was black with white angled stripes making diamond shapes throughout the suit. The bandeau top cupped my breasts perfectly, covering them completely, but in between there was a black ring holding the cups together and exposing a circle of flesh. The bottoms had a little skirt cinched to one side with a bow, leaving a little extra hip and thigh showing on that side. I had always felt I was plain and ordinary, just regular ol' me, but these last few days changes where sort of nice. _Did Jacob agree?_ I frowned a little remembering how he'd pushed me away earlier. What if he didn't return the love I was feeling for him? I thought once again doubting myself.

***************

JACOB'S POV

I sat staring shocked at Seth in the passenger's seat next to me. "Did you just _imprint_ on Willow?" Seth was still staring at the now empty doorway slightly shaking. "Yea man… I think I did" he whispered. I didn't know whether to be happy for him, or feel sorry._ He's in for one hell of a ride with that girl. _I put my hand on his shoulder shaking him. "Come on, let's go inside, they're gonna think something's weird if we're still sitting here when they come down." He seemed to snap out of it a bit and opened his door. I got out, walked up to the door, and went inside with Seth following behind me. I had been here once before with Ness so I knew my way around. I went into the living room and sat down on one of the hideous floral couches.

I was going through the events of the crazy day in my head when Ness appeared in the doorway wearing a little black and white bikini. _Wow._ I knew I was staring at her, but I couldn't help myself. The top had no straps and her collarbones where mesmerizing me for some reason. She looked so dainty and delicate. So breakable. _Not to mention just plain sexy._ I was going to kill Alice for buying her all these things. "Willa is just gathering some towels for everyone, she'll be down in a few minutes." She walked around the couch sitting next to Seth. _Why the hell wasn't she sitting next to me?_ He looked at her funny and grabbed her hand in his. _What the hell?! He'd just imprinted on Willa and he was going to sit there and put the moves on __**my**__ girl?_ "I imprinted" he blurted out. Her eyes filled with alarm looking down at their conjoined hands. "On _Willow_" he quickly added. She looked up at him shocked. "WHAT?! All she has to do is stand in a doorway and look pretty while I've been wracking my brain trying with Ja…" she blurted out before slapping her hand over her mouth and staring at me with wide eyes. I stared back with equally wide eyes. _She'd been trying to get me to imprint on her! __**DAMNIT EDWARD!**_I had to get him to give me his permission NOW. "Um… I'm going to go make a phone call" I said before running out.

********************

**Ok, so I personally feel like this chapter reeked. I had typed out this incredibly provocative piece that really kicked-ass, but while I was proof reading and really going through it in my head, it just didn't seem like the right time yet. So that got trashed and this emerged. Idk. Sorry if you hated it, yay if you liked it. I'm gonna go crash now. I think I've got a combined total of 6 hours sleep in the past 4 days and I'm seriously dragging. Thanks for the great reviews, I really love them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch.**

Chapter 9 – (has no name because I just couldn't think of anything that felt right)

He had to give me his permission, he just had to! I was crouched down on the pavement next to my car, my head resting against the door, trying to catch my breath. I was in agony. I felt as if an epic war was currently being fought inside of me. The desire to rush to Renesmee's side, sweep her into my arms, and tell her everything was dueling with the responsibility of the understanding Edward and I had come to. The knowledge that I had been causing her pain had me dying inside. I sat back on the pavement and rested my head on my knees; if I didn't calm down and get it together the trust Edward had put in me would be for naught. _He's going to say yes._ I repeated it over and over again in my mind like some sort of healing mantra.

I slowly dialed the numbers taking another deep calming breath before putting the phone to my ear. It rang a few times before a melodic female voice answered. _Huh? I swear I dialed Ed's number._

"_Hello? Jake? Is everything ok?"_ Oh. Bella.  
"I… I thought I dialed Ed's number Bell's, sorry."  
_"You did, he's playing piano right now, is everything alright?"_  
"I need to talk to Ed, I said… I said I wouldn't tell Ness I'd imprinted on her until he gave the ok, but Bells… I need to do it NOW. She's hurting and it's killing me, please tell me I can tell her. Please."

I was begging. I didn't care, I was desperate.

"… _I can't give you permission for something I wasn't even aware of Jake… I'll give the phone to Edward."_  
_**"Hello?"**_ Ed's voice this time.  
"You've gotta give me permission Ed. I've got to tell her now, she's upset and hurting, and… and… she's been trying to get me to _imprint_ on her Ed. I've been trying to be good, I swear I have. But she blurted it out and I can't live with myself knowing I'm the one causing her so much pain. Please just let me tell her."  
_**"I just don't think she's ready for something so intense yet Jake. You're going to have to wait until I say it's ok… You do however have my permission to make your feelings for her known. Only that Jake, you understand?"**_

I was up on my feet and walking back towards the house before he'd even finished his sentence. "Alright, love-yes, imprint-no. Got it. Bye." I hung up the phone before he could say anything that may put a damper on the elation coursing through my system. _I was going to tell Ness I loved her!_ I faltered in my steps. _But how?_ I shook my head and squared my shoulders, it didn't matter how, all that mattered was that I _was _going to tell her.

I walked inside and nearly collided with Willow coming down the stairs, her arms full of towels. "Well hello tall, dark, and red." "Hey Tree. Let me carry those for you." She handed over the towels and grinned. "Well look at you being all gentlemanly and junk. You reconsidering my proposition?" she winked; looping her arm through mine and continuing to the living room. "Do you ever give up?" I asked. "Nope" she said still grinning. We walked through the doorway and I stopped short at the sight I saw there.

Ness was still sitting next to Seth on the couch, except she was now curled in a ball cradled against Seth's side, her face against his chest. He had his arm around her and his head resting on hers. I held back a growl; jealousy blinding me for a moment. Seth noticed us standing in the doorway and turned his head a little to whisper in her ear. Her head shot up and she looked directly at me. Her wide chocolate colored eyes were gleaming with unshed tears. My stomach fell to my feet. _There he is trying to comfort her because __**you've **__hurt her, and you're standing here nearly shaking with jealous wolfy possessiveness. Idiot!_ Willow cleared her throat quietly. I glanced over to see her staring at me like she was waiting for something. I wracked my brain quickly trying to think of what it was she could possibly want. _Oh. Oops._

"Willow this is our friend Seth, Seth this is Nessie's friend Willow." I watched as he slowly unwrapped his arm from around Ness, stood, and walked towards us as if in a trance. He stopped directly in front of her and stared deep into her eyes. I felt her arm drop from its linked position with mine. "Hello Willow" he said huskily. _What the hell?_ I looked over to see her reaction. She was staring right back at him, for once she said nothing, just stood staring at him. _Wow… never thought I'd see the day when __**that**__ girl was at a loss for words._ "Would you like to go for a walk Willow?" She nodded her head numbly as he took her hand and walked her slowly out of the room.

I turned back to Ness to see a single tear making its way down her cheek. I dropped the towels and was on my knees in front of her before it could drop from her cheek. I reached up and gently stroked the tear from her cheek with the pad of my thumb. "Tell me why you're crying." It was half plea, half demand. She responded with a soft hiccup and shocked me by throwing herself into my arms.

***************************

RENESMEE'S POV

I was the biggest idiot to ever step foot on the planet. I had just so completely and thoroughly embarrassed myself there was no way I was ever going to recover; I was sure of it. _How could you be so stupid Renesmee Carlie Cullen? How could you just blurt __**that**__ out right in front of Jacob of all people?_ I shook off the hand that Seth was still holding and covered my face with both hands. I was so angry with myself, with Willow and Seth, Jacob, and just life in general I was on the verge of tears. "Aw Ness, come here" Seth said wrapping his arm around me. I curled my body into a ball hugging myself and leaned into the warmth radiating off of Seth that was so much like Jacob's.

"What do I do Seth?" I moaned into his chest. Tears filled my eyes and I hurriedly blinked them back. "I just figured out that I love him and now I feel like I'm dying because I don't know if he loves me back, and I've been trying to get him to imprint on me, I even had him circle the pictures so I could try to be more like what he thought was perfect, and if he doesn't imprint on me and he loves me what's going to happen when he finally imprints on someone else, am I going to end up like your sister Seth?" I blurted out suddenly having developed a case of verbal diarrhea. "Whoa there Ness, breathe." He rubbed his hand up and down my arm reassuringly. "You know what I think Ness? I think you worry too much. Just calm down. If Jacob doesn't love you he doesn't deserve you." I smiled crookedly up at him "Have you been watching talk shows Seth? That sounded suspiciously like something Oprah would say." "Don't try to change the subject Ness" he said avoiding answering me. _I bet he had been watching Oprah, he was such a goof._ I sighed and smashed my face into his chest again mumbling "You're the best big brother I never had Seth." He chuckled and sighed resting his head on top of mine.

"Ness, Jake is back, and he's staring at you." I gasped and brought my head up quickly. He really was staring at me. Our eyes met and held before Seth got up and walked to Willow. Jacob turned to watch the interaction between the two but I continued to watch Jacob, not seeing or hearing what was going on around me I was so focused. _He's never going to imprint on you Renesmee. You might as well get over it. You saw Seth with Willow, it was the first time he'd ever seen her, and he imprinted right away. _I decided at that exact moment I didn't care if he imprinted on me, I loved him and I was going to take what time I had with him and enjoy it as much as possible before it was taken away from me. The realization had my eyes filling with more tears and one slowly spilled out.

Jacob was on his knees in front of me in a heartbeat staring up into my eyes. One of his big warm hands came up cupping my face and his thumb wiped away the singular tear. "Tell me why you're crying" he said. The words I so desperately wanted to say came out as a pitiful hiccup instead. _I would just show him._ I launched myself at him desperately wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his muscles bunch and stiffen before his strong arms closed around me in a vise-like grip. We sat like that, just holding one another on the floor, for what seemed like hours before I finally eased the strangle hold I had on his neck and leaned back looking at his face.

This was _my_ Jacob. I didn't care about any stupid imprinting. He had always been mine; I wasn't going to let anything change that. I stared at his face memorizing every little thing about him. Every single detail from the way his shaggy hair fell down haphazardly into his eyes; to the dimples that appeared every time he smiled or laughed. I brought a hand from around his neck to trace his face. I swept my fingers over his strong brow and down over his jaw line till I cupped his chin. "You're so beautiful Jacob." I whispered. I watched his wide luscious lips curve up in a smile, his bright white teeth against the russet color of his skin dazzling me.

"I should hate you Jacob." I continued whispering. The smile I'd been dazzled by quickly disappeared as his face fell. "It would make things so much easier… I wouldn't have to see the way other girls look at you, I wouldn't have to feel this terrible ache inside me, I wouldn't have to worry about you imprinting on some other girl and losing my Jacob forever." He started to say something and I quickly brought my finger up from his chin, pressing it to his lips. "Hush" I said needing to continue. His lips against my fingers were sending pulses of electricity straight up my arm and into my heart. I gasped and ran my finger back and forth against his lips curious to see if it would stop. _I wonder if they will do that against my lips._ I shook my head clearing it so I could finish. "I can't hate you Jacob… "I put both hands on his cheeks and let all the love I felt for him flow through my hands and into his mind.

JACOBS POV

She put her hands on my face and I gasped at the onslaught; closing my eyes. I could feel her emotions flooding through my mind, body, and soul; our separate loves swirling and churning together before combining and exploding inside me as if due to some chemical reaction. I felt the bond that held me to her glimmer slightly before blazing to life, it grew and grew, increasing in its warmth and splendor until finally it engulfed us both in such vividness that she gasped; feeling it too. My eyes snapped open piercing into hers. "Can you feel it Renesmee?" She nodded, her eyes growing wider. I splayed my fingers against her back where I held her to me and concentrated on everything I was feeling, trying to push it inside her. My hands suddenly tingled and she gasped; throwing her head back and arching into me. When I was sure every last ounce of the love inside me had flowed into her I took my hands off her back.

She collapsed against me taking in deep ragged breaths. She brought her hands down from my face and onto my shoulders, sitting upright. The bond no longer engulfed us with the loss of contact, but I felt it still, somehow changed. Stronger. I got up holding her against me and sat on the edge of the couch sitting her on my knees. She had a somewhat glazed look in her eye, staring at me as if she were looking through me instead of at me. "You love me?" She whispered in shock. "Do you really have to ask?" I questioned her. Coming back to reality she smiled shyly "No, but it would be nice to hear you say it."

I pulled her tight against my chest holding her against me. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you." "I love you too Jacob, so very much." She relaxed, melting against me.

We sat like that, cocooned in our own little bubble of love, when suddenly it burst. A loud scream rent through the air from somewhere nearby and Willow appeared in the doorway shaking and out of breath. Ness was at her side instantly. "What happened Willa? Why did you scream?" she asked reaching out to her, but Willow cringed, backing away.

"That… that _thing_ you brought over here Ren… he took me out in the woods and he… he… turned into some kind of giant bear wolf thing right in front of my eyes!" she gasped out. _Oh no Seth, what have you done?_

***********************

**Ok, I know it's another short chapter. But I'm seriously loving this cliffhanger at the end of each chapter thing. Lol. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. What did you guys think of the love **_**showing**_** paragraph????? Review and let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing… **

Chapter 10 – Secret's Out

"I love you too Jacob, so very much." I had never been so happy in my entire life, not even when the Volturi left us and I learned I could stay with my family; this was pure bliss. I could still feel the afterglow of what had just transpired between Jacob and I. I snuggled against him further, thinking about _it_. I wasn't quite sure what had happened, but whatever _it_ was… it was magical. There were no other words to describe it. I was brought back to earth abruptly when I heard Willa scream and suddenly appear in the doorway.

The look of sheer terror on her face had me forgetting the whole human façade and racing to her. "What happened Willa? Why did you scream?" I asked reaching out to her. She cringed and backed away from me. _Oh no._ "That… that _thing_ you brought over here Ren… he took me out in the woods and he… he… turned into some kind of giant bear wolf thing right in front of my eyes!" she gasped out. _Seth! I am going to kill him!_ Her eyes suddenly appeared even more panicked as she looked around me to Jacob. She reached out one shaking hand and pointed at him. "_You! _You're one of them too!" "Willow, its ok" I said firmly shaking her shoulders. The glazed look now in her eyes had me worried she may be going into shock.

She turned to me piercing me with her eyes before leaning out of my grasp onto the doorframe. She stood staring at me silently shaking her head, then shrank to the floor wrapping her arms around herself. "No… no… no…" she whispered repeatedly rocking back and forth. Jacob got up to come to her, but the strangled whimper she made at his movement had him sitting back down. I got on my knees in front of her and tipped her face up to mine; waiting for her eyes to re-focus so I would know she was fully listening. "Willa… it really _is_ going to be ok. I promise. They're still just Jacob and Seth, you understand?" I explained calmly trying to help alleviate her fears.

Tears filled her eyes behind her glasses and spilled down her cheeks. "Are you going to eat me now Rennie?" she whispered chokingly. I heard Jacob's sharp intake of breath through his teeth from across the room. Shock coursed through me. _Seth had told her __**everything**__! _ I heard a noise from the front door to see Seth standing there staring at me forlornly. I jumped up and ran to him hissing. I crouched down in front of him, readying myself to strike. "What were you thinking Seth? Do you realize what you've done you stupid _dog_?" I hissed at him pulling back my lips to show him my teeth threateningly. He just stood there staring at me dumbly. "It wasn't your place to tell her about me." I could feel a snarl building up inside me. "What do you have to say for yourself _pup_" I yelled at him slipping further into my crouch. He hung his head and whispered "I'm sorry".

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?! SORRY?" I screamed at him. I was so filled with fury I was shaking. The feral snarl I had been holding back ripped free from my chest echoing throughout the house in its intensity. Jacob came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. I jerked free and sprung to attack Seth. Jacob caught me mid-spring; wrapping his granite arms around my waist. I struggled to get free. "Let me go Jacob! I'm not going to kill him, I just want to hurt him" I ground out through clenched teeth. "Ness" Jacob said softly in my ear. "I'll take care of it; you have to take care of Willow." The sound of her sobbing suddenly registered in my mind, slicing through the rage induced haze, draining the fight right out of me. I could feel tears burning in my eyes when Jacob set me on my feet and slowly released his hold.

"Seth. Woods. NOW." Jacob growled and they took off. I walked slowly back to Willa and sunk down beside her with exaggerated slowness, making sure not to startle her. She was still leaning against the doorframe; her rocking had stopped, but she had her head on her knees sobbing; her arms hung limply at her sides, resting on the floor. I reached out and laced my fingers through hers like we had done so many times before. She flinched but I ignored it. "I love you Willa" I said gently. "But you're a vampire" she hiccupped into her knees. "Well… technically I'm only half vampire, but I'm still just Rennie, Willa." She brought her head up and smiled crookedly. "Does that mean you aren't going to eat me?" _Eat Willa? _I couldn't help but laugh. "Willa, how many times have you spent the night at my house? If I haven't drained you by now, what makes you think I'm going to now, you goof." She paled a bit and exhaled slowly. "I forgot about that" she mumbled.

I dropped her hand and wrapped my arms around her; sighing a deep sigh in relief when she returned the hug. "Come on upstairs with me… I'm sure I can explain things a little better than Seth did" I said standing and pulling her up with me.

*************************

"So you are half vampire, everyone in your family- they are all vampires- but you only drink from animals, and Seth and Jake are werewolves." Willa said sitting next to me on the bed nearly bouncing in excitement. "Shape-shifters" I corrected. "Whatever!" she exclaimed shaking her head. "Tell me about this imprinting business again." I had already explained it to her twice and I was starting to get annoyed. "Seth imprinted on you because you are basically his soul mate. He is bound to you forever now, he will be whatever it is that you need him to be; best friend, protector, lover, whatever. But from what I've seen of imprinting it's pretty hard to keep from falling in love with that kind of devotion." "Get it now?" I asked raising an eyebrow. She squealed and flung herself at me for a hug. "This is **so** cool Rennie!" she squealed in my ear. We sat laughing and hugging for a few minutes before I realized I hadn't heard the guys come back yet. "We better go make sure they didn't kill each other." She calmed instantly; a worried look on her face.

*********************

We stood in a clearing a bit away from the edge of the woods listening to the ruckus coming from deeper within. "Are they going to be ok?" Willa whispered worried. I wrapped an arm around her waist in reassurance. "They'll be fine, they heal super quick, remember?" "Jacob! That's enough! Get out here now!" I said loudly so they could hear me through the calamity they were causing. The noise stopped and suddenly 4 gigantic wolves appeared in the clearing with us. I heard Willa gasp. I squeezed the arm I had around her lightly before letting go and running to Jacob.

I stood in front of his giant wolf self, looking him over for injuries. When I was satisfied there were none I pressed my face into the shaggy russet colored fur on his chest. He leaned his massive head down to mine, making his wonderful humming noise. "Why are Em and Quil here" I whispered quietly so Willa could not overhear me say their names. "They wanted in on the action" his voice rang through my head. I pulled back sharply and stared at him shocked. "Did you hear me?" his voice said in my head again. I nodded slowly. "Holy shit! That's awesome Ness! Can you hear the guys too?" I cleared my head and concentrated; trying to hear their voices. _Nothing._ I shook my head disappointed. "Hmm… strange. We'll talk about it later Ness. Go ahead and introduce the guys to Willow, they won't shut up and it's giving me a headache." I grinned and ran back to Willa.

"You want to meet them?" I asked her. "You know it!" she replied excitedly taking my hand. We walked back to them at her slower human pace and stood before Jacob again. I leaned into him again, "This is Jacob." He nodded at her and she grinned. "Big red, still as handsome as ever." I looked up in time to catch him roll his eyes at her like usual. I laughed and moved on to the thin grey spotted wolf next to Jacob. He leaned down and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his big wolfy cheek. "This is our very good friend Embry" I said as he nodded his head at Willa; nearly knocking me off my feet. He let out a grumbling bark that I knew was him laughing. I playfully swatted his shoulder, "Don't you laugh at me Em." I stepped forward and took Willa's hand and led her to the next wolf in line. I stopped in front of him. I looked up into the sand-colored wolf's obsidian eyes and he whimpered nudging my shoulder. "Seth" Willa whispered beside me. "How'd you know?" I asked incredulously. "His eyes" she whispered again. Seth let out a sharp bark and pranced a bit before lolling his tongue out the side of his mouth in a big wolfy grin. "Yep, this big clown is definitely Seth" I confirmed. He quickly leaned down and licked us both with his big wet tongue. Willa laughed and leaned into him lightly. "Seth! You know I hate it when you do that!" I scolded him, wiping the trail of drool off my cheek. The rest of the group joined in with their barky laughter. "And that big chocolate colored teddy bear right there" I said pointing, "Is Quil." I walked to him and hugged him then kissed the cheek he had leaned down offering to me.

"We'll phase and come back. Ok?" Jacob said in my head once again. "They're going to go phase back Willa." I said to her coming up beside her to hold her hand. Seth whined and nuzzled my shoulder again; an apologetic look in his big black eyes. I sighed. "You're forgiven, but only because Willa is amazing and took it so well. You got that?" He barked lightly and turned to run off with the rest of them.

We started walking back through the woods still holding hands. Willa was being uncharacteristically quiet. "You still ok?" I asked glancing over at her. She had a huge grin on her face and something that looked suspiciously like wonder in her eyes. "This is **soooo** cool! I am absitively posolutely wonderful!" I grinned up at her. "Yea, it is pretty awesome, huh?" She looked at me and glowered. "Yes, _best friend_, it is awesome. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" _Uh oh._ "Not exactly something I can just announce Willa… the whole secrecy thing. Its hush hush Hun." The guys caught up to us then, saving me from Willa's glowering. I watched as Seth walked up to Willa and held out his hand. She smiled at him tentatively and took it. Quil and Embry took turns shaking her free hand and introducing themselves again in their human form.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind pulling me against him. "Sam wants us to come by to talk about you hearing me; you think Willa will be ok with the guys alone?" I looked over at her surrounded by the tall handsome men and laughed. "You know she's in heaven right now surrounded by all that testosterone, she'll be fine." We walked back to the house behind the others. Jacob went to wait by the car as I followed the rest of them inside. "Willa, me and Jacob are gonna go see one of our friends. You ok with the guys?" I asked already knowing the answer but not wanting to just disappear on her. She looked around at each of them and winked, "I'll be fine, call me later?" I nodded hugging her waist before running quickly up the stairs and changing into my regular clothes again. I raced back down the stairs and heard Quil say "So, you got any food in this place?" I breezed through the door out to Jacob grinning; thinking about how Willa would very soon be eaten out of house and home.

*********************

JACOBS POV

Sitting on the hood of the Rabbit, I watched her run through the door with a huge smile on her face. She had changed out of the little suit and back into her jeans and the white flowy top. She was gorgeous. _You are officially the luckiest man in the world Jake._ When she got close enough she made a flying leap into my arms just like she used to when she was little. I kissed her on the forehead and rubbed my nose against hers; her lips scant inches away from mine, I could feel her warm breath fanning out across them. _You should kiss her._ I wanted to so badly. I sighed and put her down. "Sam and Emily are expecting us, we better get going." We got into the car and headed out.

******************

"Emily!" Ness yelled jumping out of the car to run to her. I got out of the car watching her as she gently hugged Emily and bent to put her ear to Emily's obviously pregnant belly. As I got closer I could hear her whispering very quietly to the babies inside. "Hey guys, it's your favorite aunt Nessie. I can't wait for you two to come out and see me so I can spoil you both rotten." She kissed Emily's belly bump quickly standing up when I got next to them. She smiled at me crookedly, knowing I had heard her. _I wonder what she will look like swelling with my child growing in her._ The thought had my stomach doing flips. _One step at a time bud._ I hugged Emily softly and kissed her unscarred cheek. "How are the twins treating you?" I asked nodding down towards her stomach. She smiled and nodded at Ness. "They were being relatively quiet until this one showed up. I swear they turn into little soccer players every time she comes over whispering to them. They don't even act like that for Sam!" Ness grinned up at me as if to say 'see, they know I'm their favorite already'.

"Sam wants you two to meet him out in the woods somewhere that way" Emily said pointing behind the house. I walked around back and swiftly disrobed; attaching the swim shorts I'd been wearing to my ankle. I phased. "Ness, you can come back now." I 'said' to her waiting to see if she could still hear me in her mind. She walked around the corner of the house. "_I'm about 3 miles straight out, come join me."_ Sam said in my mind. "We're going 3 miles straight out, ready to run?" I asked Ness. She took off before I even finished telling her. I quickly caught up to her and we ran together, the wind whipping across us. It reminded me of when we used to hunt together when she was small. She hadn't liked the taste of animal blood at first and I'd always made it into a competition to make her happy.

We saw Sam and slowed. _"I __**saw**__ what happened between you two earlier; the bond and the fact that she can hear you now. It's never happened to anyone else in the pack, or in history as far as we know. I want to see how far you can be separated and have her still hear you."_ I nodded. "He wants to test the distance and see how far I can go before you can't hear me." "Ok." She answered looking intrigued. We reached Sam and I left her there with him; running away as fast as I could. I tested her at 10 mile intervals, then 20, eventually I was all half way through Canada; getting her answers through Sam. I could feel myself starting to ache, the distance too great for our imprint bond. _"Jake! Get back here now! There's something wrong with Renesmee."_ I turned immediately running back, watching Ness through Sam's eyes.

She had turned a sickly pale color, almost as white as the rest of the vampires, before clutching her arms around her waist and sinking down to the forest floor. I drew on every reserve of strength in my body trying to reach her. "You're ok Ness. You're gonna be ok Nessie." I said into her mind over and over. She suddenly went limp and I burst through the woods, not bothering to watch where I ran, I didn't care. I just knew I had to get to her as fast as possible. I leapt into the little clearing where they stood; phasing in mid-air to land on my feet next to her on the ground. I picked her up, cradling her against my chest and ran her back to the house, she was cold. "Emily, something's wrong with Ness" I yelled as I neared the house. She appeared at the back door right before I reached it, holding it open for me so I could get Ness inside.

I went to the couch and gently laid her still limp form onto it. Emily gently cleared her throat and I remembered I'd not bothered to dress in my haste to get Ness here. I snatched the shorts from around my ankle and threw them on. Emily sat on the couch cradling Ness' head in her lap, softly stroking her hair. "What happened Jake?" "I don't know. We were testing to see how far she could hear me while I'm a wolf, and something happened. She was in pain and she just collapsed." I rushed out. I got on my knees on the floor next to the couch and looked her over quickly.

She didn't look as pale as she had before. I lay my hand on her brow; she was starting to feel warm again. "Nessie… wake up Ness." I said quietly in her ear. I got no response. I laid my head gently to her chest listening to her heartbeat. Her hand came up and rested against my cheek and her eyes fluttered open. "You're back" she whispered. "I felt like I was dying Jacob, the further and further you got away from me, the more it hurt." She clenched her eyes shut tightly, breathing deeply. They were filled with tears when she re-opened them. "It was so _awful_ Jacob… please don't make me ever do that again" she whimpered. I moved her hand away from my face gently and stood, scooping her into my arms again. "Never" I promised her. I sat with her on the couch next to Emily, holding her tight to my chest, my arms around her, my face in her hair breathing in her scent. My eyes filled with tears as I realized what had happened. _She had felt our bond being stretched! She had felt the pain of separation just like I had, though much more strongly through her tiny little body…_

**Woot! Sorry it took me a little longer to update, I'm always a little busy at the beginning of the week with classes and whatnot. Hope you guy's liked this chapter as much as the others. **

**Oh, and I was reading through my previous chapters when I thought of something. In the Twilight series Alice **_**can't**_** see anything to do with Renesmee. But since this is from my warped mind, I thought I'd make it that Alice **_**can**_** see her future- because of the half of her that is vampire. She can't see her clearly. Basically just fuzzy images, like on the old time TV's when the antennas went bad. xD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Like usual, I own nothing.**

Chapter 11 - Visit

RENESMEE POV

Daddy had that horrible pinched look on his face again. He sat next to me on the couch rubbing his temples in circular motions. Ever since I'd come home from Jacob's two weeks ago it seemed like that was the only expression I'd seen on his face. _I love you Daddy._ "I love you too, Renesmee" he said still massaging his temples. I thought of his expression now and the many other times I'd seen him look like this lately. He sighed and looked up at me. _What's wrong Daddy? Please tell me._ I'd already asked him twice now and he'd mumbled something incoherent before walking off each time. He wrapped his icy cold arms around me and just held me, gently rocking and humming Momma's lullaby.

"It's hard for me to wrap my head around the fact that you are no longer my little girl anymore Nessie."_I'll always be your little girl Daddy._ He sighed and rested his head on mine. "I've only had you for 4 and a half years Ness, I'm afraid I'm losing you, and I don't think I'm ready for it yet." Losing me? I didn't understand and 'voiced' as much to him. "Physically you are the same age as your mother was when we met and fell in love. I know you love Jacob, and he loves you as well." _I'm not going anywhere Daddy._ He squeezed me a little tighter, "I know, but it's only a matter of time…" _Daddy, you worry too much._ He laughed and released me, getting up. "I know… just ask your mother how much of a worrier I can be once I get started." I chuckled lightly to myself as he left the room; I'd heard all the stories of Momma and her monumental clumsiness as a human.

I lay back on the couch and thought of Jacob. I'd seen him every day since we'd confessed our love to one another. He was on patrol this week so I'd only been able to see him for short snippets of time here and there. I sighed thinking about the lack of progression in our relationship. I'd done everything I could possibly think of to get him to kiss me, and still, nothing. _Oh what I wouldn't give to feel his impossibly sexy lips against mine! I wish he'd just kiss me already!_ I heard Daddy groan in the next room. I blushed knowing my private thoughts had been heard, but I wasn't upset. I knew Daddy couldn't control what he heard. "Sorry Daddy" I called out gently and heard him humph in response. I needed something to distract me, to keep me from further embarrassing myself, _and_ prevent Daddy from having the first vampire heart attack in history.

As if on cue, I felt Uncle Jazz sending soothing energy to me. I looked over and watched him as he walked in the room. Secretly Uncle Jazz had always been my favorite male vampire family member. He made other vampires nervous because of the scars covering every inch of his visible skin, but I'd always thought he was handsome because of them. His classically handsome vampire features, blonde hair, and lean muscular stature where only enhanced by the scars in my opinion. The fact that he could survive all he'd been through to receive those scars and still maintain his southern charm and gentlemanly nature was impressive.

He smiled slowly at me and gestured towards the end of the couch my feet where currently occupying. "May I join you?" I sat up pulling my legs cross-legged under me. "But of course kind Sir, I do declare that I find your company most appealing." I said in my best southern belle impression. A grin broke out across his face before he sat next to me. "You truly are getting along very well with that impression of yours, I almost felt as if I were back in Texas for a moment there." I waved a hand in my face pretending to fan myself prettily. "Oh you do put on such airs Major Whitlock, I do believe I may swoon at such compliments" I continued with the act while batting my lashes and then pretended over exaggeratingly to faint against his shoulder. He chuckled lightly and rested his hand gently over mine on his shoulder.

"You certainly are the biggest ego booster out there Ness." "Oh, and next to Alice of course, you are indeed my favorite relative also." He whispered extra quietly. I sat up and smiled "shh, don't let Uncle Emmett know, he might get jealous" I teased whispering back just as quietly. I watched as he rolled his eyes and smiled; the bruise-like purple circles under his eyes were standing out harshly against his pale, marble-like skin and his eyes were black. I frowned thinking of how hard our 'vegetarian' diet was for him and how he was constantly attempting to draw out the length between feedings to test his endurance. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and we just sat together comfortably in silence enjoying one another's company.

"You know I can feel you worrying Renesmee, I appreciate your concern, but I am quite all right." I looked up at him seriously and studied his features again. _Daddy, how bad is it? Should I take him hunting?_ "Yes." He answered simply. I reached out and gently laid my hand on Jasper's neck and pushed thoughts of hunting into his mind, concentrating on the aroma of blood and the feeling of blood-lust we experienced when hunting. I watched as his jaw clenched tightly and his fingers curled into the cushions next to him. _Definitely going hunting Daddy; be back soon._ I stood grabbing Jasper's hand and dragged him to the front door. He pulled back against my tugging, bringing us to a halt on the front porch. "We are going hunting, Uncle Jazz, whether you want to or not." I said looking up at him disapprovingly.

His face showed his anger at being commanded to do something against his will. "I don't know how any of you expect me to get any better at this if you keep forcing me to feed while I am trying to abstain." Daddy didn't see the purpose in his attempts, and truthfully, neither did I. He should just accept his inability to deny the blood-lust and feed more often to hold it at bay. I tugged at his arm again trying to prod him along. He held his ground, not budging an inch. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist in a strong hug. "That's just it Uncle Jazz, we don't expect you to get any better at it. We love you just the way you are and don't like to see you torturing yourself constantly." He held his arms stiffly at his sides before finally sighing and returning my hug.

I leaned back and looked up into his pain filled eyes. "Come on" I whispered and took his hand again. He nodded stiffly and we sailed over the porch railing; speeding out into the woods letting our senses take over, readying ourselves for the hunt.

**************

I was so full I could feel the blood in my stomach sloshing around uncomfortably with my movements. I hadn't been very hungry, in fact I had been more than satisfied with the first elk I took down, but I'd continued to gorge with Uncle Jazz over and over until his eyes where the bright golden color they were when he was satiated. I walked into my room in the little cottage and lay in my bed, being careful not to jar myself overmuch. Momma and Daddy were still up at the big house with the others wrapped up in some monumental game of chess they were all playing together on teams. Normally I would have stayed and watched, but the fatigue from the excessive hunting was catching up with me.

I was nearly asleep when I heard Jacob's deep voice ring through my mind. "_Call your dad and get to the big house __**NOW**__ Renesmee! Collin scented 3 unfamiliar vampires in the area. Seth is on his way to the big house with Willow; I'm on my way too. _I was awake instantly and reaching for my phone when I heard the front door slam open, then my own slam open mere seconds later starling a little scream out of me. "Relax sweetheart, it's just us. Seth just dropped Willa at the house" Emmett said before darting to my bed and cradling me, blankets and all, in his massive arms. I never had a chance to respond before they were running me back to the big house; Daddy and Jazz on either side of us, their eyes darting left and right as we ran, scanning the forest for intruders.

Willa was already in the house when we got there. She leapt from where she'd been sitting next to Alice on the couch and ran to me when Emmett set me down. Her hair resembled something remarkably similar to a haystack and her face was flushed with excitement. "Oh Rennie!" she gushed, "Seth came and it was incredible! I actually _rode_ here on his back, and he went so fast! And just..." she trailed off at a loss for words to describe her experience; her eyes sparkling at the memory. "Well I'm sure you'll get used to it, any time those _dogs_ scent a vampire in the area you're sure to be whisked away somewhere." Rosalie said snidely from the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. Despite the verbal sparring and name bashing that Rose and Jacob constantly were dishing out to each other, I knew it was all just a game. My birth had changed their relationship into a friendship of sorts, even though they both were too stubborn to admit it. I walked into the kitchen and poked Rose in the side. "Be nice" I hissed playfully scowling at her. She scowled back before shrugging. I turned to leave and nearly collided with Willa; I wasn't paying attention and hadn't realized she'd followed behind me. I realized then that Seth must have pulled her straight from bed because she wore nothing but an oversized t-shirt that barely reached mid-thigh.

"Aunt Rose, can we go invade your closet? Willa needs some pants or something and you are the only female close to her height." She eyed Willa up and down. "Sure, I think I have some old pajama's that would fit her perfectly." We followed Rose up the stairs and into her room; sitting on the bed while she went through drawers, periodically throwing things into a pile on the floor, then turning to the closet and doing the same. "Ok, she can have everything in that pile." Willa clapped her hands and dropped to the floor to sort through the pile. _I swear. I'm surrounded by nothing but fashion divas. At least Momma doesn't squeal and act like a ninny over clothes._ A light knock sounded on the door.

"Did I hear someone is about to play dress-up?" Alice said happily as she came into the room. _Oh no, they'd be at it all night now._ Willa grinned up at Alice, pausing with her sorting. "You did. There's some really cute stuff in here that I could totally make my style with just a few moderations." They all blabbed back and forth about a dress she was holding and my eyes slowly started drifting shut from boredom. _Ok, time for me to go to sleep._ I pulled the blanket I still had wrapped around me tighter and laid back onto Emmett and Rosalie's bed; scooting around until I got comfortable before succumbing to much needed sleep.

*********************

I was surrounded by lush tropical foliage, the land moist under my feet. Brightly colored exotic flowers bloomed abundantly around me. Strange animals and insects unlike any I'd ever seen before made their homes in the trees and shrubs, calling out to me with their foreign noises. The dense humidity and heat where almost sweltering.

It was the heat that had me thrashing about; trying to escape my blanket frantically. I bolted upright into a sitting position, kicking my legs free from the cumbersome blanket. I looked around me and found the source of such unbearable heat. I had been lying between Jacob and Seth in the giant bed; their combined heat had been unbearable. I leaned and peered over to the other side of Seth and found Willa sleeping uncovered in his embrace. _Smart girl. She hadn't almost cooked herself. _

After I'd cooled myself considerably I laid back down, snuggling myself against Jacob, making sure to stay as far away from Seth as I could manage. Jacob sighed and wrapped his arm around me in his sleep. I closed my eyes and thought of the beautiful dream I'd just been having. Such pretty pictures. I frowned thinking. _Wait a minute…3 unfamiliar vampires… rainforest… __**pretty pictures**__?_ My eyes snapped back open as everything suddenly clicked in my head. I flung Jacob's arm off of me and climbed out of bed as quickly as I could, startling him in the process. "Ness what's wrong?" he asked sitting up groggily. I grinned at him and said "Pretty pictures" before taking off out of the room as fast as my legs could move.

She was standing at the base of the stairs; her long arms spread wide, waiting for me. "Zafrina!" I yelled and launched myself against her, wrapping my arms around her as tightly as I could. I hadn't seen the wonderful Amazon vampire since the Volturi incident when she'd made Momma promise to bring me to visit her, saying we would be great friends. "Oh Zafrina, I've missed you so very much! Did Nahuel get my letter to you?"I mumbled into her fur vest. "Of course, my Nessie. We left straightaway to come see you after hearing of how you had grown, we had to see for ourselves." She dropped one arm away from my shoulders and turned leading me into the living room.

The other two Amazon vampires, Kachiri and Senna, were sitting on the couch. We smiled at each other briefly before Zafrina and I joined them. I hadn't gotten to know Senna very well during her stay here, and Kachiri had only been here a few hours before leaving. "So tell me little one who is not so little anymore, what has happened to you in the past 4 years we have been apart." She sat forward bringing her long neck closer to me so I could 'show' her. I grinned and grabbed her hand eager to show her how my talent had progressed. "My Nessie has been practicing I see" she said her eyes going slightly unfocused as I showed her what she'd missed.

******************

JACOBS POV

I walked slowly down the stairs knowing Ness would want some alone time with her old friend. They were sitting on the couch together silently. _She must be showing her something. _"Where is your peculiar mate now?" I heard the one called Zafrina ask. "He must still be in bed." Ness replied. I cleared my throat startling Ness accidently. I was sitting on the bottom step of the stairs now, she must have been so engrossed with the showing she hadn't heard me. "Why didn't you come say hello?" she frowned. I stood and came before them, holding out my hand for them to shake, not really wanting to, but not wanting to be rude either. "I didn't want to interrupt. It's very nice to see you all again" I said politely while taking turns shaking their hands. We all winced slightly as our skin came in contact with each others; the temperature difference was unsettling.

I sat next to Ness and pulled her free hand into my lap, lacing my large fingers through her petite ones. She smiled briefly at me before turning back to Zafrina. "How long are you going to stay? Please tell me it's going to be an extended visit!" Ness was nearly bouncing in her seat with excitement at the possibility. Zafrina's head shook sadly. I could see the high spirits plummet. "We traveled a long distance to see you my Nessie, we are anxious to get back to our rainforest. We actually came to invite you back with us." _What?! She couldn't be away from me! _I stared at Nessie's face and saw her frown before answering. "I'd love to, but I still have a few more weeks of school, and really it would be up to Daddy and Momma." "I would have to come too" I added quietly, thinking of her strong reaction to the imprint bond. "Everyone is welcome, anytime" the one named Kachiri said; finally speaking for the first time.

The rest of the family joined us and we all sat around discussing various things, but mostly our encounter with the Volturi. Seth came down a few times during our visit to snag food before heading back upstairs. At several points throughout the afternoon I swore I'd caught Alice shooting daggers at Ness with her eyes, but every time I'd double-take she always had her pert little nose in the air looking the other direction. _Hmm… that's weird. Wonder what that's all about._

It was barely dusk before the three Amazon women announced they needed to be leaving. They all said our good-byes and I watched as Ness hugged Zafrina at the door; lingering as if she were reluctant to let the tall ferine looking Amazon go. "You will come visit me child. Do not be sad." She said gently and set Ness back, locked hands with the other two, and took off into the forest. The look on Nessie's face was heartbreaking. I took her in my arms and she turned into me, crying gently against my stomach. I could feel the sadness overflow from her into me. I ran my hand gently through her coppery bronze curls trying to soothe her. "Shh… don't cry Sunshine. We'll go see her, I promise." She sniffed loudly, looking up at me. "Really?" I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Really. But for now, we should go see what Seth and Willow are doing, seeing as they've been upstairs alone all day." Shock crossed her features before she untangled herself from my arms. "Oh no! I'd totally forgotten they were up there!"

*****************

We stood outside the doors listening to the suspicious noises coming from within. "Mmm… yea baby, right there" we heard Seth moan. We looked at each other with wide eyes. Ness covered her mouth quickly to smother her giggles. "Do you think they're… _you know_?" she asked through her hand. I was about to deny it when Willow yelled out "Give it to me big daddy!" and the bed springs started squeeking. I could feel myself blushing. I peaked at Ness to see that she was too. Rose charged up the stairs mumbling something about her sheets being soiled and stepped between us, flinging the door open. Willow and Seth were sitting cross legged together on the bed bouncing, fully clothed. Seeing the look on our faces they burst out laughing hysterically.

"Oh we got you guys so good!" Willow squealed falling over backwards on the bed. "Yea guys, you should see the look on your faces!" Seth boomed out. Rose stormed in picking up a vase off the dresser and chucked it at Seth's head. He ducked just in time; the flying projectile ruffling his hair as it sailed by. It slammed into the wall, exploded into a million little pieces, and left a noticeable dent in the wall. "I'm going to have to buy all new furniture and disinfect my entire room to get this _stench_ out!" Rose hissed before stomping back out the door. We all stared at her in stunned silence for a moment and broke down laughing simultaneously. I pulled Ness into the room with me and collapsed with her onto the empty portion of bed.

"You two are such perverts." The guilty party just shrugged. Alice came in glaring yet again. She walked up to the edge of the bed and shot more eye-daggers at Ness. _So I was right… wonder what Ness did._ "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You. Did. Not. Tell. Me." She said low and threateningly. Ness sat up quickly out of my arms with a perplexed look on her face. I looked around at everyone. Willow looked suspiciously guilty. "What did I not tell you Aunt Alice?" Ness asked still confused. Alice's eyes glared further until they were little more than thin lines. "The end of the year dance this Friday." Ness flopped back on the bed groaning. "Aunt Aliiiiice. I don't want to go." "Too bad. Every single one of you is going to go, whether you like it or not." She started walking out of the room but stopped mid-step and looked back at us over her shoulder. "Willa. Renesmee. You two _will_ be going shopping with me tomorrow… Boy's, get downstairs now so I can take your measurements."

Seth and I got off the bed glaring at Willow, knowing this had to be her fault.

********************

**Ok, so I know this one really dragged on. I've been studying for finals and my brain is somewhat fried. I guess this one is basically just filler…. Sorryyyyyyy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hmm… does anyone smell lemons? I think I may smell a little lemony goodness…**

**Still not SM.**

Chapter 12 – Magic

Two days until the dance and Jacob still hadn't kissed me. Three weeks since we'd declared our love and not even a peck. I was completely disappointed and beginning to get hurt. There had been so many times that I was positive he was about to kiss me and then, WHAM! Nothing.

"What if he doesn't want to kiss me?" Jon looked at me like I was an idiot and Willa raised an eyebrow at my blurted question. "Are you kidding me Ren? I bet every straight guy here wants to kiss you, hell… I bet even some of the gay guys here wouldn't mind kissing you, myself included." Jon winked. That little comment might have had me worried if I didn't already know Jon had a serious boyfriend in Seattle. "Come on Rennie, be real. I swear the looks Jakey gives you sometimes should burn you to a crisp, they're just _that_ hot" Willa said. _He looked at me like __**that**__? I'd never noticed._ "I've been waiting 3 weeks for a kiss you guys. I keep thinking that maybe… and then I get the dreaded kiss on the cheek, or even the grandma kiss on the forehead." I thunked my head down onto the table. "What am I supposed to doooo?" I moaned.

I shot my head back up; I'd had the perfect idea. "Willa, you can teach me!" She raised her hands in front of her, making an 'X' with her fingers. "Whoa there Hun, as much as I love you, I am 100% strictly dickly babe." I glared at her as she grinned. "You know what I mean Willa… teach me how to get him to kiss me. Momma's already said I could spend the weekend with him after the dance, it'll be the perfect opportunity to test everything!" She thought it over a minute; I could see the wheels in her mind turning. "You get Jakey-poo to let Seth and I stay the weekend too, and you've got yourself a deal." It seemed like a fair trade to me, with conditions that is. "Fine. Deal. But you two doing anything in my bed is against the rules, got it?" "Darling, I'm pretty sure Willa doesn't need a bed to get things done." Jon said laughing. Willa just smiled slyly. _Huh? How…? What?!_ I was slightly disturbed, yet intrigued at the same time.

I decided I really didn't want to know. "Spare me the details and just tell me how to get him to kiss me already!" They started blurting instructions immediately.

"Gloss your lips, they'll look plumper and more kissable."  
_"Bite your bottom lip lightly occasionally; it will draw his attention to your mouth."_  
" When you two are talking, look at his mouth a lot… like it's distracting you."  
_"Touch him, little lingering touches here and there, especially right below his navel"_ Jon pointed out the area on himself.  
"Lean in closely and look up at him like you're hanging on his every word."  
_"Touch his face lightly like he's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."_  
"The next time he looks like he's going to kiss you on your cheek, kiss his cheek first. Kiss right next to his mouth."

_I could do this… touch + draw attention + pay attention= getting the kiss._

"_Or you could just kiss him first. End all the worrying yourself."_

I thought about my attempted seduction and how he'd pushed me away. "Nope, not an option. The last time I tried anything it ended with him pushing me away and Seth interrupting any further advances." Willa nearly choked on her chocolate milk. "What!? You've been holding out on us Rennie!" I shook my head and blushed. It was much too embarrassing to talk about. "I'm _so_ asking Seth tonight when he comes over" Willa gushed. I tuned them out and thought of their instructions. Jacob was coming over tonight… I could start testing out the lessons a little early.

*****************

JACOBS POV

I watched as Ness bit her lip and ran the tip of her tiny little pink tongue lightly over where she'd just bitten. We were at the big house sitting on the couch talking about the dance and the weekend. Apparently Seth and Willow where now going to be joining us. She'd been doing most of the talking… She couldn't seem to keep her hands to herself tonight and it was distracting me mightily. Thank God Ed was at the cottage occupied with Bella, or else I'd be a dead man. "What does your dress look like?" she stared at my mouth again and leaned towards me a little. Her hand slid across my leg and settled on my upper thigh. I clenched my teeth to hold back a groan.

She turned putting her hands on my shoulders and shifted herself into my lap. I coughed pitifully trying to cover up the little moan that escaped my mouth. She brought her face towards mine like she was going to kiss me and I tensed in excitement, at the last minute she brought her face beside mine, our cheeks lightly touching and whispered "Alice said I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Her voice sounded husky and erotic when she whispered like that. _Cars… engines… transmissions… _She laid her head on my shoulder and lightly trailed her fingers up and down my bare chest. _Brake pads… alternators… water pumps…_ "Oh, okay. Cool… a surprise." I said lamely. She sighed deeply exhaling her hot breath all over my sensitive neck and ear. _Throttle cables… axles… condensers…_ She squirmed in my lap, snuggling closer to me, bringing her face to my neck. "I've seen what you are going to wear. You are going to look so handsome." Her lips brushed against my neck with each word she spoke setting the nerve endings on fire.

"It's a lovely evening, why don't you two go for a stroll" Jasper said from the doorway. _Oh no! He could probably feel every single inappropriate feeling I've been having._ He glared as if he were confirming my thoughts. I jumped up quickly holding Ness in my arms. "That sounds like a perfect idea." I said rushing around the coffee table and out the front door.

"Jacob… I'm pretty sure I can walk…" _What? Oh crap. Flippin idiot!_ I had walked all the way down the drive leading to the big house with her still in my arms. I set her on her feet away from me and she still managed to drive me insane in the process. Her hands that had been on my shoulders trailed lightly down my chest and stomach as I set her down, leaving little ribbons of fire in their wake. I snatched away her hand trapping it in mine and started walking quickly, half dragging her behind me. "Jacob, this is hardly a strolling pace." I looked back at her. She was poking her bottom lip out in a pout; the moonlight reflecting off its moistness, making it shine. I stopped as if mesmerized, staring at her mouth. _Kiss her Jake. Just do it._

She released my hand and stood beside me, wrapping an arm around my back and resting the other hand on the bare skin below my navel. I could feel my nether regions stirring at her touch, but was too enthralled by her to think of anything to prevent it. She looked up at me; her chin resting on my ribs. Like her lips; the moonlight was doing wonderful things to her big chocolate eyes, turning them into shining pools I yearned to drown in. "I love you Jacob" she whispered, her lips moving against my skin again. "I love you too Ness." _Whoa… who's voice was __**that**__?_ I cleared my throat trying to lessen the deep huskiness I'd just heard come from my mouth. Her thumb started rubbing slowly back and forth under my navel. _You are going to have to start wearing something besides sweatpants Jake._ The thin material was doing nothing to hide the fact that all the blood in my body was slowly beginning to pool down _there_.

"Do you?" she whispered; her voice sounded low and sultry. _That was hot…_I had to touch her; the need to feel her warm skin under my hands pulsed through me. I leaned down and grabbed her hands; wrapping them around my neck, holding them there. Her face was so close to mine, her unique sunshine and peaches scent filled my senses like some sort of mind-numbing drug. _Kiss her you fool. _I ran my hands slowly down the length of her arms, down her sides to grip her tiny waist; my fingers digging gently into the bare skin under the hem of her t-shirt. I stood up straight lifting her with me, bringing her face level with mine, the length of her body pressed tightly against mine. "Do you?" she asked again; her eyes looking deep into mine.

She buried her fingers into the hair at the base of my skull, her nails lightly raking against my scalp. "So much" I groaned out. She wrapped her legs around my waist, locking them tightly behind me. _Breathe Jake, breathe. _She brought her cheek to mine, "Then show me" she whispered in my ear. A low guttural moan erupted from deep within me. _Yea Jake, show her. _My fingers convulsed against her waist. _But you promised Ed…_"I can't." She pressed her lips against my cheek and slowly rained little kisses along my jaw and down to my neck. _Screw Ed. _I ran my hands down her hips and gripped her thighs. She dragged her teeth against the sensitive spot just below my ear. "You can."

I was walking then; my feet carrying us into the woods as if they had a mind of their own. I pressed my face into her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. _You should calm down Jake… Too much, too soon. _Maybe just a little taste… I pressed my lips against the pulse in her neck then licked them. Her skin tasted just like it smelled, sunshine and peaches. _More._ I pressed hot open mouth kisses along her neck relishing in the flavor of her skin. I watched in amazement as her head fell back and a little throaty gasp came from her open mouth. Desire flowed through my system unchecked and I ran my hands down her thighs and filled my hands with the soft mounds of her ass.

She jumped and pressed herself tighter against me moaning lightly. I littered kisses against the rest of her neck she'd bared to me and nipped the edge of collarbone her v-neck t-shirt revealed._ You shouldn't be doing this Jake._ She started grinding her hips against my waist; I could feel the heat coming from between her legs burning into my stomach. I was shaking. _You have to stop Jake… you're getting too out of control. _I groaned pressing my face in the valley between her breasts. "Too much, too soon Ness… we can't…" She raked her fingernails against my scalp again and tugged my hair. _Too soon… but damn it feels so good… _"More" she said aloud, repeating my earlier thought. She brought her head down and trailed her tongue over my shoulder before nipping at my collarbone like I'd done to her. "More" she repeated. _Ed's going to kill you. _"Too soon" I mumbled against her chest.

She leaned back and pulled her shirt up and off, throwing it to the ground. I stared at the lacy black bra cupping her breasts and the creamy swells of flesh that showed above it. _Oh. My. God._ I backed her into a nearby tree, trapping her body against me. I searched her lust filled eyes before resting my forehead gently against hers. "You are so beautiful Renesmee… so wonderful… you deserve so much more than _this_…" I took my hands from her butt and gestured at the woods around us. The lust slowly drained from her eyes to be replaced by something unfamiliar to me. "It's too soon Ness…" I backed away from the tree and stood her on her feet, bending to retrieve her t-shirt. "It's late, you should get home" I handed her back her shirt and watched as she shook it out and put it back on.

******************

RENESMEE POV

"If you don't stop frowning I'm never going to get your make-up done Renesmee" Alice snapped. I'd been in a foul mood since my second failed attempt at seduction. "Sorry" I mumbled and fixed my face into a deadpan mask. I felt like I'd been sitting in this stupid chair for hours now. Rosalie had taken forever styling my hair and it didn't seem like Alice was moving any faster with the make-up. "Oh Rennie! You look amazing!" I heard Willa squeal and opened my eyes just to slam them shut quickly; I'd barely avoided being stabbed by the liner pencil Alice was wielding. "Willa hush, you're distracting her. Let me finish." I felt her apply more stuff to my eyes, then a fluffy brush smooth itself over my face and neck. "Ok, done."

I opened my eyes and looked at Willa. She looked amazing, as usual. The dress she'd gotten during our shopping trip was exactly her style. It was a halter style dress. Black with silver crystal polka-dots throughout the full heavily pleated skirt, the same crystals made a scalloped pattern along the bottom hem. They also went up the sides of the corset style top and made a similar pattern along the bust. She'd paired it with little black and white kitten heels, a black and white bow in her hair, and a large chunky black bracelet. I studied her hair trying to figure out what was unusual about it… She'd styled it the same way she usually does; the heavy side-swept bangs and lots of volume to the sides and back… Her make-up was the usual heavily lined eyes with a glossed lip… _So what's different??_ "You took the colors out of your hair! And no glasses!" She grinned sheepishly. "Alice insisted I torture myself with contacts and said if my hair wasn't one solid color she would never take me shopping again."

"I smell the stench coming, you need to get dressed Nessie. The pup's are almost here." Rosalie interrupted, pulling me out of the chair. I took off the robe I had been wearing, wrapping my arms around my chest. Alice was forcing me to go braless and wear nothing more than a string down below so the dress would fit correctly and I was feeling a little weirded out by it. Rosalie bent and held open the dress so I could step into it. I did and she pulled it up and helped me slide my arms through the straps. Alice zipped the back quickly and was on her knees at my feet sliding them one at a time into the strappy heels she'd chosen. Rose clasped an intricately woven gold bangle on my wrist and slid some dangly gold and green earrings through the holes in my ears. They all 3 stood together surveying the handiwork, Rosalie raised a hand saying "One minute" and went through one of the drawers on the vanity. She came back with a shimmery gold rose hairpin and pinned it above my ear. "Perfect" they all said in unison.

I turned to see for myself in the mirror. My dress was dark emerald green; the crinkly material clung tightly to my body falling just below my knees. It had a thin matching silk ribbon high around the waist and along the heart shaped bust line. The straps where a gold and green woven material, almost matching the bangle around my wrist; it wrapped around the front of the dress under my breasts and up the sides of them and over my shoulders. It pushed my breasts up and out provocatively. My shoes were a green faux croc with gold buckles on the toes and a thin gold strap around the ankle. My hair was parted to the side in loose sexy curls with the rose pin holding back the opposite side behind my ear.

Alice had given me a lightly smoky eye and mauve colored lips. The whole effect was awesome. "Seriously, you two should go into business as stylists. This is amazing!" I said turning around grinning at them. I hugged them both lightly in thanks. Willa looped her arm through mine "Let's go get our men!" she rushed out of the room and down the stairs nearly dragging me in her rush to see them. They were in the kitchen with the rest of the family. Momma was standing in front of Jacob fussing with his hair so I couldn't see him. Seth rushed to Willa and wrapped his arms around her. He looked great. Alice had paired his jet black suit with a silver and black vest and silver tie atop a black dress shirt; it complimented Willa's dress perfectly, hell, they complimented each other perfectly. Momma finally finished mussing with Jacobs hair and stepped to the side.

Seth had nothing on Jacob. Momma'd styled his shaggy hair so that it sexily fell over his brow. The white of his dress shirt against the russet color of his skin had my stomach in knots. He wore a button down vest with a tie too; his a slightly darker shade of green than my dress, with creased black slacks. His tall muscular body filled out everything to perfection. He grinned and shrugged. "The jacket was too much for me, you don't mind do you?" I shook my head. "No… it's perfect." I took a step towards him. "Time for pictures!" Daddy yelled and proceeded to herd us out onto the front porch. We posed for pictures alone, with each other, just the guys, then the girls, and finally Daddy passed the camera to Alice so we could get a picture together with Momma.

When we were done they took turns hugging me looking as if they would be crying if they could. "You're all grown up" Momma sniffed. "My Renesmee…You've turned into such a beautiful woman." Daddy said; his voice full of emotion. "Ok, ok… enough you two or I'm gonna cry and ruin all this make-up Alice put on me." I hugged them both one more time and told them I loved them then walked down the steps to Jacob. He was looking at Daddy with a weird look on his face. I turned back to Daddy and saw him frown and nod. _Weird… I wonder what that's all about._

We piled into the Rabbit and took off for the dance.

***************************

**Ok, I hope this chapter made up a little for the last one. Oh, and just in case anyone wants to look, I made a photobucket with the clothes/make-up/hairstyles for the 4 of them. I know my description was lacking.**

**Photobucket username lainarh**


	13. Chapter 13

**Not SM. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

Chapter 13 - Promises

JACOBS POV

I stood by the Rabbit watching her with Ed and Bella. There were no words to describe just how lovely she looked; she was purely breathtaking. Images of our outing in the woods flashed briefly through my mind before I noticed Edward glaring at me from the corner of his eye. _"Sorry… sorry… can't help it Ed." _I looked down at my feet shuffling in the grass. "_You know I love her, and I think I've behaved real well Ed… but you know… I'm only a man Ed." _I looked up at him and let all the love and frustration and just pure determination show on my face. I couldn't keep things from her, and I wanted so bad to tell her exactly how strong my love for her truly was. _"She loves me too… but I can't keep __**it**__ from her any longer man. I'm going to tell her tonight with or with-out your permission. Though I'd really rather it is with your permission." _Ness turned and walked down the porch stairs towards me. _"Come on Ed. Whaddya say?"_ I watched as Ed looked back and forth between Renesmee and myself before frowning and nodding his head.

**********************

RENESMEE POV

We stood in the crowded line waiting to purchase our tickets outside of the gym. I was watching the heated glances Jacob and Seth were receiving from the girls nearby; and even some from further back in the line. Willa and I however, were getting murderous glares. Willa would simply wave and blow kisses every time she caught one, I could tell she was totally eating up the attention. I felt Jacob squeeze the hand he held gently within his and looked up smiling at him. The height the heels gave me was quite a nice change; I was now chest height instead the usual rib height. "You ok?" he asked. He must have seen the looks we were getting.

"Perfect." Nothing was going to ruin this night for me. I was with some of my favorite people in the entire world, Jacob had never looked more handsome, and I was going to spend the entire weekend with aforementioned handsome man. We moved forward a few steps in the line and purchased our tickets then followed Willa and Seth to the cheesy artificial flower arch they were taking pictures at. Our turn was coming up quickly and Jacob had a mischievous look on his face. _I wonder what he's up to…_ I found out soon enough. Jacob smiled down at me before he ducked lightly and scooped me up into his arms; one arm behind my back and the other under my knees. I flung my arms around his neck in surprise. "Say cheese" he grinned and I couldn't help but giggle and smile up at him as the flash went off in our faces. "That one's definitely going in the yearbook!" the girl behind the camera yelled excitedly.

He caught up with the others before finally letting me walk again, keeping one of my hands wrapped in his own. I could hear the loud hip-hop music blaring through the open doors. "You ready?" Jacob asked smiling down at me. "Are you?" I teased, knowing he hated to dance. He brought the hand he held up to his lips and kissed it gently. "With you by my side I'm ready for anything." I nearly melted into a puddle of goo at his feet. "The faster we get this over with, the faster we can go home" I winked at him. Willa grabbed my hand and pulled us behind her quickly. "Quit stalling and get your butts in here, I'm ready to get my groove on."

We stepped through the doors into the blaring music. I let my eyes adjust quickly and took everything in. I was pleasantly surprised; it wasn't nearly as corny as I'd thought it would be. The theme of this dance was Starry Summer Nights and they had outdone themselves. They'd papered over all the walls making them black with painted clouds and somehow had put little twinkling lights throughout the paper; they'd also hung the same twinkling lights from the support beams in the ceiling. These were the only lights in the dark building besides a strobe light and a large disco ball in the middle of the room. There was a large stage for the DJ and his equipment on one side of the room and tables for sitting and refreshments on the opposite side. There were teachers there as 'chaperones' but they were all huddled at one of the tables as far away from the throbbing music as they could get.

The DJ was just starting a new song and Willa squealed pulling us all out onto the dance floor. I recognized it and almost groaned until I saw that Jacob was singing along with a huge grin on his face. _Hmm… I never knew he was such a fan of Sir Mix-a-lot's Baby Got Back._ He smiled sheepishly and shrugged when he noticed that I had caught him mouthing the words. I just laughed and joined Willa in her gyrating moves. Jacob and Seth just stood there bobbing their heads uncomfortably. Willa pulled me close and laughed into my ear "I hope they slow dance better than that" I shrugged. The song came to the end and the next one came on, it was Ashanti's Only U. This was definitely one of those get close and tease your man songs, so I took full advantage of the darkness of the room and deep bass beats of the song.

"You _are_ going to dance with me Jacob" I ordered giving him my best attempt at a seductive smile. He nodded. _Good._ I put his hands on my hips and slowly moved my body against his so he could catch the rhythm. He caught on quickly and soon our bodies were brushing and teasing against one another; one of his legs slightly between mine, my hands on his chest, his still on my hips. He was staring at my mouth; I licked my lips lightly and saw his gaze intensify. _There's no way in hell he's not going to kiss you tonight Renesmee!_ I pressed my body tightly against his and wrapped my arms around his neck, threading my fingers into his hair. We danced like that, staring deeply into the others eyes, for so many songs I lost count. It didn't matter what kind of song it was, or if we kept the right rhythm; we didn't care.

"Come outside with me?" Jacob asked out of nowhere. _I wonder what's outside…_

****************

JACOBS POV

_You can do it. You ARE going to tell her TONIGHT._ _ You can do it. Come on you ass-hat! Ed finally tells you it's time and you're gonna drag it out like some little pansy?_ I had been mentally kicking my own ass ever since the drive here. Ness looked amazing tonight, even more of a goddess than usual. I couldn't stop thinking about our encounter in the woods two nights ago… I still wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt. I looked down at her rose colored lips and watched as the tip of her pink tongue ran along them. _Oh Ness… you're killing me… _She pressed her body tightly against mine then and I was amazed I could still stand; that dress of hers did insane things to her cleavage, not to mention my libido. _Whoa there mister, I'm pretty sure she's got a face somewhere above that dress._ I stared into her eyes intently, knowing that if I didn't I was going to rape her with my eyes. _Should I tell her now? No, look at her man… she's having a good time. Let her dance. _Her hands where in my hair now; her nails lightly scraping against my scalp.I suppressed shudder after shudder from the delicious feeling until I was sure I would go mad. _Forget the dancing you fool! Just tell her already and kiss her brains out!_

"Come outside with me?" I blurted out. _Please say yes, please say yes… _She looked a little confused. "Sure." _HOLY SHIT BATMAN, SHE SAID YES!_ I knew I was grinning from ear to ear as I pulled her back outside but I just couldn't help myself. I dragged her behind me until I found the perfect spot, or well… as close to perfect as I could manage at the moment. I sat down on one of the many picnic tables and patted the spot next to me, motioning for her to join me. She still had that confused look on her face but she sat anyway. _Oh crap…_ I had been rehearsing exactly what I was going to say to her ever since Ed had told me it would only be a few weeks. Unfortunately now that I was about to do it, my mind drew a complete blank. I looked up into the abnormally clear sky hoping at least _something_ would come back to me.

"It's beautiful tonight" she whispered. Her face was upturned to the sky; the curve of her neck accentuated by the moonlight, her lips slightly parted in a smile. She was mesmerizing. _Don't say anything cheesy… don't say anything cheesy…_"Not nearly as beautiful as you." _Aw crap man! That was __**so**__ cheesy._ A light blush filled her cheeks. _Hmm… well… I guess she didn't mind a little cheddar. _"I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen." "I love you too" she whispered still looking to the stars. _Why isn't she looking at me?_ "Could you look at me for a minute Ness… there's… uh… something I want to tell you…" _Yea… real smooth Jake. _She angled her body towards me and brought her eyes to mine, a worried look making a crease between her brows. "What's wrong?" she asked. _Wrong?! Nottafuckinthing- unless you count my apparent loss of brain power at the moment. Ugh._ "Nothing, it's not like that, everything's great, I swear." The little crease smoothed out somewhat. "Then what did you want to tell me Jacob?" _Here it goes Jake… _

"I imprinted." The crease deepened and tears filled her eyes. _Oh no… why's she crying?!_ This was definitely not the reaction I was expecting… "Who is she" she finally managed to choke out. _YOU IDIOT! SHE THINKS YOU IMPRINTED ON SOMEONE ELSE!_ I had completely forgotten Ed said she was worried I'd imprint on someone else. _Think of something fast Jake! You better fix this!_ "Do you remember your first Christmas Ness?" she nodded lightly as a tear dropped down her cheek. "You remember the bracelet I gave you? The one I made for you?" She nodded again. "It's at home in my jewelry box, it got too small… I don't understand what that has to do with who you imprinted on…" she choked out, more tears falling. I gently smoothed the tears off her cheeks with my thumbs and brought her face to mine. "That was the Quileute version of a promise ring Ness… you know what a promise ring is right?" She nodded but I could see it still hadn't clicked for her.

I pressed my lips chastely against hers and pulled away whispering, "It was you Renesmee… I imprinted on you the day you were born." She sat there a moment in shocked silence before making a small mewling sound in the back of her throat and throwing her arms around my neck. Nose to nose she searched my eyes. "Really?" she asked, her hot peach scented breath invading my senses. "Really" I answered, my lips brushing against hers igniting little sparks between us.

*******************

RENESMEE POV

He was really mine. Mine for always… forever… for all of eternity! The joy I felt was quickly overshadowed by the tingle the brushing of his lips had left on mine while he spoke._ He finally kissed you! No… wait… did he? _I pulled back placing my hands in my lap and looked at his lips and then into his eyes. "Did you just kiss me Jacob?" I whispered, afraid if I spoke normally my voice may break whatever spell it was we were under. His brows creased and all of a sudden he bowed his head bringing the palm of his hand to his head, smacking his forehead over and over. I caught the words dumbass and permission as he mumbled under his breath. _Dumbass? Permission? What is he talking about?! _I just sat still letting him beat himself for whatever it was that he was talking about. He didn't seem to be stopping so I grabbed his hand. "Jacob! Stop that! What in the world is wrong with you?"

His eyes were filled with apologies and sadness when he finally brought his head back up somewhat. "I'm so sorry Ness… I didn't mean… I didn't mean to…" I had never seen Jacob so distraught and it made me physically ache inside to see him look so down. I brought my hand to his face; gently cupping his cheek and guiding his face back up all the way. "Jacob… what didn't you mean to do and why are you apologizing? I feel so lost… I have no clue what you're talking about." His eyes closed and he turned into my palm inhaling my scent and pressing a light kiss there. "I just wanted this to be so perfect Renesmee… I love you so much and I had this all planned out in my head; exactly what I was going to say and do, and then I ruined it." He said with his eyes still closed grimacing. A forced sounding laugh came through his tight-lipped mouth before he said "I'm such a dumbass I didn't even ask before I kissed you and I forgot to show you the best part."

_What the hell!? _I was getting just a tad aggravated to say the least. "Jacob Black! You look at me this instant!" I ground out through clenched teeth. His eyes snapped open and stared into mine shocked. "I have been waiting for you to kiss me for weeks now, and now that you finally have you _apologize_ for it?!" He opened his mouth to explain but I just moved the hand on his cheek over to cover his mouth. "Hush. I put myself through hell trying to figure out just what kind of girl it is that you think is perfect with that stupid _project_, just so I could get you to imprint on me; which you did nothing but circle parts and features on I might add, so it was no help at all." He mumbled against my hand and I hissed. "You. Are. Going. To. Let. Me. Finish. Understand?" His eyes got wide and he nodded against my hand. "I went through the hell that is Alice and Victoria's Secret just to wear some sexy PJ's and _attempt_ to get you to admit that you loved me. That was a big bust too. Then I wait and wait for you to kiss me, and you don't; so I have to go to Willa and Jon to get tips to seduce you, just with the hopes that I might finally get that kiss, and while the results were quite nice, you still rejected me!"

I was so angry now I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes once again; an embarrassing trait I'd inherited from my mother but I continued on anyways. "And tonight, to top it all off, you tell me that you imprinted on me years ago, are sorry for kissing me, then complain about how you told me and cryptically mention some _best part_!" I dropped my hand from his mouth and wrapped my arms around my waist, hugging myself tightly because I was sure if I didn't I would explode into a million little pieces and cry like a baby.

He started laughing. Laughing of all things! I stiffened as he grabbed my hips and maneuvered me into his lap; I was still doing my best to hold back the strange anger tears. "Oh Sunshine" he laughed lightly, recovering from his outburst. "I wish you would have just said something instead of putting yourself through hell honey." I leaned my head forward, hiding my face behind the curtain of my hair. "I never told you I imprinted on you because I didn't want you to feel obligated to love me in return and once I knew for sure you loved me back all on your own, Ed told me I had to wait until he gave the all clear." I was going to kill Daddy. Jacob brushed my hair back and turned my face to his gently. "I've wanted to kiss you so long Renesmee… I apologized because I've been trying my hardest to be a gentleman and I really truly wanted tonight to be perfect."

I leaned laying my head into my spot on the crook of his shoulder, letting his voice and heat calm me. He just held me rubbing small circles against my spine for a short time. "As for the Victoria's Secret PJ's…" he started before burying his face in the top of my head. "I _really, really_ enjoyed those Sunshine and I look forward to seeing them again someday… when we're ready." He mumbled into my hair. I put my hand to his cheek and sent him some flashes of me checking myself out at his apartment in the revealing PJ's. He groaned. "Yep Ness… those are definitely the ones." I giggled and whispered "there are other colors too." Just to tease him. He groaned again, shifting himself on the bench. "Nessss… stop trying to distract me I'm not done here little miss."

"Stand up for me Sunshine." He said helping me off his lap. He spread his legs and pulled be standing in between them, looking up at my face. "Now onto that silly project of yours… If you would have taken the time to _really_ look at everything I circled, you would have understood. " He brought his hand up and tugged one of my curls playfully. "Every time I circled a girl's hair, it was because it reminded me of you. The color, the curl, and the way your hair shines in the sunlight." My breath caught as his fingertips glided along my collarbone and up the side of my neck. "You look so delicate and graceful here Sunshine… if I circled it, I saw you." His fingers continued their trails briefly running across my shoulder and down my arm, along my jaw-line, the indent of my waist and hip, and many other random places until I began to feel faint from the tingling effect his touch was having on me.

"All of these things Ness. Every single thing I circled, they were all you Renesmee. They have been you since the day you were born and they will always be you for the rest of our lives. _You_ are my perfect girl Sunshine" he said with awe in his voice. He slid me back a step from between his knees and stood wrapping me in his warm embrace. He stepped back releasing his hold on me, all but one of my hands, which he held in both of his and rested against his heart. I looked up at him and his eyes were bright with what could only be love shining down at me. I knew the same look had to be mirrored in my eyes because I loved this man; I loved him with all my being.

He smiled a soft crooked smile and leaned down pressing his lips tenderly against mine. He straightened whispering "and this… this is the best part Ness" as I felt him slide something cold and hard onto my finger against his heart. "Now you have a real promise ring Renesmee. I promise to always be here for you, to be everything you could ever possibly need, to try my hardest to make you the happiest woman on this planet, and I promise you a love everlasting."

Happy tears where running down my face as I flung myself into his arms and pressed my lips against his.

******************

**Ok… this **_**definitely**_** had to be the hardest chapter for me to write so far. I was torn between a drama filled lemon-fest and doing it exactly how I did it. I apologize to everyone thirsty for some lemon-aid right about now, but I really felt like I needed to get back to the personalities I originally gave my versions of Jacob and Renesmee. **

**Also, I want to thank the few people who answered my plea for help with this chapter. So thank you, thank you, thank you! A HUGE thank you goes out to **_**fairy-tale romantic**_** because she reviewed my rough draft for this chapter and helped me get back on track.**

Oh… and it's after 4am for me and it's been over 24 hours since I slept, so I am WAYYYY too tired to proof-read and edit for any grammar or spelling or any other random kind of mistakes before I post it. So please, bear with me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok… sorry guys. I got total writers block on this story, so that last chapter was the end of the story. Everything that I could come up with was totally out of character for their current relationship, and I really didn't want to bore you all with a bunch of filler till Ness was a little older and their relationship had progressed.**

**I'm working on a sequel for this story, probably about the same length, but much more deserving of an M rating. So keep an eye out!**

**I recently acquired a new found love for reading/writing twilight smut.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS ON MY FIRST FANFIC STORY! I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYS MY NEXT ONE JUST AS MUCH!!!**


End file.
